a perfect happy family
by august hoax
Summary: Jane and Maura adopt a teenage girl with a troubled past. with a file jam packed with letters of violence and repeated abuse toward the girl, Jane and Maura have no idea what the have gotten themselves in to. read and watch how they help this girl claim her life back. rated T for language in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Roman Smith sat on the fire escape outside her window hugging her knees to herself. In her file it clearly states she has mental issues, trouble connecting, low self-esteem, she is classified as hard to place. She had been placed in several different foster homes, each time sent back due too violent actions and or behavior. Which is why it through her so that she had been adopted the day before. No one had told her much about her new guardians, all except that it was two women. Roman was conflicted about her new situation. On one hand she was happy to be getting out of this hell hole Boston called a group home. But then she knew in a few weeks she'd be right back on to fire escape, starring out at the world that pushed her away her whole life. She watched as all the other kids played out in the play yard.

'They all look so happy, when in reality they're weeping on the inside.' She thought to herself as she let out a sigh.

"Hey freak! Why don't you come down here and play a little ball!" said a rather large idiotic boy with a big nose and bad acne. Roman rolled her eyes and climbed back in to through the window. These guys are not worth her time. And besides, the nuns said that her new guardians would be there to pick her up shortly.

….

"Jane will you please be careful!"

"Maura I got this just watch the road."

"I shouldn't have to watch the road. You should have let me drive."

"Maura, I hate it when you drive"

"Yes well I hate it when you undress and drive!" said Maura Isles as her partner Jane Rizzoli as she pulled her shirt over her head. Maura grabbed the wheel, swerving the car just before it could clip a Toyota corolla.

"Maura I told you I got it!"

"We will be dead before we even get there."

Jane sat back in the driver's seat. Maura and Jane had been together for four years, they had been talking about adopting for a while. When they saw Romans file, Jane and Maura could see this was a troubled kid. But, maybe they could change that. Lots of people have given up on this girl, they weren't going to be like them.

"Maura…"

"Yes babe"

"Are we doing the right thing?"

Maura stared at her girlfriend. "It's kind of too late for this Jane"

"I know, I know I'm just wondering if you're sure you're ready for this. I mean, this is a huge deal, we aren't just getting a puppy or another tortes, we are on our way to go get out new daughter. "

'….yeah I know Jane, we agreed to take on this challenge no matter what it brings us. I know that this is a big step but I'm confident we can handle it. "Maura said grabbing Jane's hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

"God I hope your right Maura…"

Jane and Maura sucked in a nervous breath as they pulled up in front of the group home.

"You ready." Asked Jane.

"Let's go get her."

They stepped out of the car upon seeing Sister Winifred Callahan standing at the top step.

"Oh great…" mumbled Jane underneath her breath before plastering on a wide, cheesy smile.

"I was wondering when you would show up here Jane Clementine Rizzoli" said the sister with her signature sneer that seemed to pop out whenever the raven haired women was around.

"Hello sister, sorry we're late, we got a little lost."

"What does that matter, Roman has been waiting for twenty minutes for her new guardians to show themselves. And here you both are, late as I prophesized."

Maura glanced in Jane's direction to see that the brunette's fake smile was slowly chipping away, her grip on her fists becoming tighter.

"May we see her now?" Maura interjected. Trying to stop Jane from doing something she would regret.

"I suppose that would be adequate." With that the Sister turned on her heels and sauntered back in to the building. Maura turned to Jane about ready to tell her off when Jane cut her off, pointing her finger at Maura.

"Don't say a word. Not one word Maura." Jane walked up the stairs, Maura following close behind. When they got in the doors they were met with the sight of an average height lanky skinny girl. Chin length, choppy dirty blond hair. Ice blue eyes, pale skin. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple tank, and a dark blue hooded jacket. A pair of grey high tops on her feet. She carried on her shoulder a navy green duffle bag. In the other hand she carried what appeared to be a black brief case.

"Roman Smith meet Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles. Your new guardians."

When Roman took her first look at her new guardians they were definitely not what she expected. They looked completely different from each other. One thing was for sure, they were nothing like Roman herself.

Maura was the first to step forward extending her hand.

"Hello Roman, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Maura Isles and this is Jane." Jane stepped forward smiling.

"How you doing kiddo?"

Roman did not take Maura's offered hand however. She did not speak, not out of disrespect. But out of shyness. She was not use to people being so gentle and polite with her. She kept up those concrete walls for a reason. When her hand was not taken, Maura slowly brought her hand back. Jane patted her pack and nodded whispering words like 'its ok' and 'give it time'. Everyone fell silent for a few long, agonizing moments. No one knew what to say next. Finally Jane, with her hands firmly in her pockets said, "So, you ready to get out of here?" At this Roman only nodded.

"Great! Let's…let's get outta here huh?" Jane said as Roman walked past them toward the door. She walked out in to the sun light, the children watching for the top windows didn't go unnoticed. Roman closed her eyes and let out a breath. Time to put on the game face. Jane placed a hand on Romans shoulder, startling her. Roman jumped away from Jane's touch sucking in a breath as if ice was just poured down her back. Rather than dig too deep in to a situation, Jane simply smiled.

"Can I take your bag for you? Maybe put it in the trunk?" Jane said.

Roman shook her head and opened her mouth, but quickly shut it.

"Ok…ok let's just get home ok…" Jane opened Romans door for her. She through her bag in the car and quickly climbed in after it. Maura got in the driver's seat. The whole ride back to Maura's house was dead silent. Both Maura and Jane stole glances at each other and at the back seat. Roman just stared out the window. Watching as the houses and apartment building's went on by.

When they got to the house Roman's eyes widened a little. 'Such a huge house.' She thought as she got out of the car. Roman was so busy surveying every detail of the women's home that she didn't notice Angela Rizzoli running straight over to her. She was suddenly enveloped in a bear hug by a women she didn't even know. All the memories of her abuse by her parents and foster parents flooded in to her mind. When her father would beat her with a belt and wrap it around her neck choking her when she was eight. How her mother would lock her in the hall closet for days. When her first foster parent would touch her in places he shouldn't have. How she would be held down by strong arms until she bruised. With all of these memories buzzing around in her head, Roman became overwhelmed. So much so that she let out a bone chilling scream at the top of her lungs. Angela Rizzoli was forcibly pulled away from Roman and forced a few steps back.

"Ma back it up! Leave her alone!" said Jane holding her mother back away from the teen. Roman started shaking really badly and hyperventilating. She started pulling at her own hair and paced back and forth. When she finally calmed down and was hoisted back in to reality, she stared at her new guardians, her faced flushed red and she crooked out, "I'm sorr-…..sorry." tears ran down Romans cheeks. She was so embarrassed and ashamed by her outburst.

"Its ok dear, it's perfectly ok." Maura said stepping closer to Roman, not getting to close, knowing how it feels not wanting to be touched. Jane pulled Angela aside and whispered to her, "Ma what the hell?! We told you this girl was very sensitive and we had to be couscous with her!"

Angela stared at her daughter. "I know. I'm sorry I just couldn't help it… Jane what could have happened to her to make her feel like she had to scream like that."

'I don't know Ma, her records are sealed. Ma, Maura and I have to go and get Roman situated ok. I'll call you tomorrow. Alright?"

Angela nodded and walked back in to Maura's guest house.

…

Roman stepped in to the house and gazed upon its beauty. Everything looked so beautiful, so sleek, so well decorated. Everything from the marvelous kitchen to the wonderful ebony wood piano. She would have to remember to take pictures before she was sent back.

"Well, welcome home kid" said Jane. Her voice broke Roman out of her trance. She looked at Jane and Maura who had been watching her like a hawk. She nodded a little and barely smiled. There was an awkward silence that filled the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Would you like to be shown to your room?" asked Maura. Accepting a nod from Roman, Maura lead the way to what used to be the guest room. She pushed open the door and allowed Roman to walk inside. Roman let out a shaky breath as she stood in the middle of the room. Feeling too uncomfortable to put her bags down. Maura saw this, and walked in to the room sitting herself on the bed.

"Roman…"

Roman looked over at one of her adoptive mothers.

"This is your home now." Maura looked around. "This is your room now. You are allowed to express yourself here." Maura's words echoed in Romans mind. No one had ever said those words to her. She had never seen so much compassion in someone's eyes. It was all so overwhelming. All she could do was nod vigorously as she sat her bag on the floor along with her brief case. Maura smiled and got up.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour ok."

Roman nodded again. Maura smiled one last time before existing the room. She walked in to the kitchen to see Jane opening a beer.

"Hey how she doing?" Jane asked.

"She appears very nervous, and closed off."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her file. She is a very troubled kid."

Maura sighed and wrapped her arms around Jane from behind, resting her head on Jane's back. Jane smiled and leaned in to Maura's touch.

"I really want her to feel at home here." Whispered Maura.

"I know Maur it just takes time." Jane said as she rubbed her hand over Maura's around her waist.

Roman spent the hour looking around the room. It was so much bigger than her room back at the group home. She sat on the queen size bed and pulled the brief case on to her lap. She opened it and pulled out an old, wore down sketch book. Some artist pencils and a huge eraser. Drawling was one of the only things she was good at. No one knew however. No one ever took the time to notice.

"Roman? Sweetie? Dinners ready." Came Maura's voice from the dining room. Roman became startled the minute Maura's voice met her ears. She quickly put the sketch book away and stuck the brief case under the bed. She ran her hands through her hair and she walked out in to the dining room. She was met with the smell of home cooked Italian spaghetti and meat balls, a faint smell of garlic bread in the oven. She walked further in to where Jane and Maura were bickering over where they should set the plates. Maura saying the Roman should sit at the head of the table that way she was in-between both Maura and Jane. Jane saying she didn't give a hoot, saying it wasn't important. Roman cleared her throat, making Maura and Jane instantly stopped there bickering and looked up smiling.

"Hey Roman! You ah…you hungry?" said Jane walking over to Roman. Out of force of habit, Roman stepped back. This made Jane stop her advance and run her hand through her hair.

"…yes…" Roman squeaked out. Jane smiled. 'At least she's talking.'

….

Dinner went well. Roman did not speak much. The only things she said was 'yes.' And 'nothing much'. Roman went back in to her new room and pulled out her duffle bag, searching for her pj's. When she retrieved them she peeled off her jacket revealing puffy, white scars all down her arms and shoulders. Little did she know that Jane had walked past her door only to stop and do a double take when she saw Romans arms? Before Roman could notice Jane walked back to her and Maura's bedroom. Jane read all through that girls file, she knew that the girl was troubled. But that still didn't prepare her for what she saw. As she entered the room Maura could see the concern with a hint of fear on her lovers face.

"Jane? Honey, what's wrong?" Maura crossed the room to where Jane sat on the bed she sat down next to Jane and rubbed circles on her back.

"I was walking past Romans room and I saw her take off her jacket. She has scars all over her arms and shoulders Maur…."

At hears this Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders and pulled her in to her chest and kissed Jane's forehead.

"She will be ok Jane, she is with us now. She is safe with us. "

….

Roman laid in her bed, under the covers with her hands folded behind her head. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about her life. 'After all the pain and sadness people caused me and I caused in return, why is it that I am now here in this amazing house, with two new Guardians? They seem nice and thoughtful….but… I can't help but think that I won't be here in a week or two. 'The door knob on Romans door turned and Maura and Jane entered the room. Roman instantly pulled her arms under the covers, away from preying eyes.

"Hey…you all ready for bed huh?" asked Jane sitting on the edge of the bed. Maura doing the same, leaning forward on her arm. Having her hand come to rest on the opposite side of Romans legs. Roman nodded slowly.

"Well, we are right down the hall if you need anything. Our door is always open. Ok?"

Roman nodded once again. "Ok. Good night sweet heart." Jane was unsure if she should give her new daughter a kiss on the forehead or not. So she just reached over giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She got up and maneuvered herself to lean on the door frame. Maura scooted closer to the teen and smiled softly.

"Good night Roman." Maura mimicked Jane's actions and got up. Before they both exited the room, Roman cleared her throat and said loud and clear,

"Good night…"

Maura and Jane smiled to themselves as they slowly exited there teenagers room and walked back to their room.

Roman stared up at the ceiling and breathed deep.

"Come little children I'll take thee away…..in to a land of enchantment…come little children…. The time has come to play…..here in my garden of shadows…." Roman softly sang to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Once situated, Jane climbed in to bed next to Maura, wrapping her arm around her waist and placing a gentle kiss on the nape of her lover's neck. Maura sighed and turned to face Jane. Jane smiled and kissed Maura on the lips. Maura happily returned the kiss, but before things could get to heated she pulled away, smirking.

"Good night Jane." She smirked and gave a peck to Jane's nose. Jane chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Good night Mrs. Tease." Still Jane coiled herself around Maura, kissing her lightly on the cheek before they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I wasn't expecting people to like this one! Thanks for the confidence booster! So as per your request here is the next chapter! Enjoy children! Remember reviews are love!

…

'Shut up! Shut up right now or I swear Ill fucking kill you! 'Said the man as he pinned Roman against the kitchen wall with a butcher knife to her throat ready to strike. Roman nodded at the man, tears streaming down her face. The man grabbed Roman's jaw and squeezed. He was trying desperately to force Romans mouth open, but Roman knew that if he won she would be violated by him. She wasn't going to let that happen again. She could feel his thumbs digging in to jaw, his nails practically grinding against the bone. Still she clenched her teeth harder. So hard they ached.

'So that's how you wanna play huh?' he said as he elbowed Roman straight in her ribs. She lunched over in pain, coughing and gasping for breath. His then full force brought his fist down on to her back, causing her to fall flat on her stomach on the floor. He repeatedly kicked her in the ribs.

'How does that feel bitch huh?!'

Roman's ears were ringing and her vision was blurry. She barely saw the long, sharp piece of wine bottle glass. She reached for it despite the pain in her body. She closed her hand around the shard and swung her arms around. The glass cut through the back of his ankle and he fell. While he was on the floor groaning in pain, Roman slowly army crawled away.

'Where do you think you're going…' was all she heard before she sprung to life in her bed and the isles house. She was sweating and shaking. She let out shaky breathes, trying to get her heart beat under control. She looked at her bed side clock, 2:19 am.

"Fuck…" Roman pressed her palm to her temple hard. "Get out of there…please…"

Feeling a sudden wave of heat, she became anxious and pull off the covers and stood up out of the bed. She paced back and forth much like she did when Angela hugged her. She had been having nightmares for years, when they would happen at the group home she would go out on the fire escape and watch the stars. That always calmed her down. She thought it was because of the cold air. But with no fire escape no cold night air. 'I really don't want to wake Maura and Jane. They don't need to be dealing with this sort of thing.' With that thought in her mind, Roman grabbed her jacket and wrapped it tightly around her torso. She crept her way down the hall as quietly as possible, stopping only from a moment to peer in to the master bedroom where her 'parents' laid wrapped in each other's arms. Giving them a half smile before making her way to the front door and out of the house. Her body instantly relaxed when the chilled October night air enveloped her face. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. After about forty-five minutes she started to shiver. She turned to go back inside. But when she tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. She jiggled the hand and slammed her shoulder in to it but still to no avail. Roman was locked out. She put her back against the door and slid down it. She tried her best to hold back tears.

"Damnit…" she mumbled the word over and over to herself as she hit the back of her head against the doors frame, punishing herself for being so stupid.

….

When Maura finally stirred awake it was 9:45 am. She smiled at Jane's still sleeping form. Before she got up and leaned over and kissed Jane on the forehead softly.

"I love you." She whispered as she got out of bed and put on her silver silk robe. She walked down the hall, tying the robe straps as she made her way to Romans room. She knocked on the door.

"Roman….sweet heart are you up…. I was about to make breakfast, is there anything that you'd like?" Maura cooed softly as she opened the door. When she saw no one in the bed she entered the room.

"Roman?" she looked in the private guest bathroom (aka Romans Bathroom) and nothing. She walked out of the room and in to the kitchen, dining room, den, and yoga room. Nothing. She started to panic. Roman was nowhere in the house. Maura ran back to her room and shook Jane hard.

"Jane! Jane get up!"

Jane groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"What Maura, I'm trying to sleep…"

"Jane, Roman is gone!"

This made Jane instantly is up. "WHAT!?" Jane got up out of bed. "What do you mean she is gone!?"

"I mean I can't find her anywhere in this house. I went to her room to see what she wanted for breakfast and she wasn't there. I checked everywhere….she's not here Jane…" Maura looked like she was about to cry. Jane had to be strong. She pulled Maura in to her arms, holding her close.

"Shh. Its ok baby, we'll find her. She couldn't have gone far. Is all her stuff still here? "

Maura nodded in to Jane's chest through her tears.

"Ok. That's good that means she wasn't running away. Now you go check the house again. I'll go see if Ma has seen her ok? She'll be fine sweetie." Jane let Maura go and Maura went off to search the house once more. Jane ran to the front door. When she opened it she was met with the sight of Roman curled up in a ball shivering violently. Her teeth were chattering and her lips were blue.

"Oh god Roman." Jane bent down and picked the 95 pound teen up bridal style. Roman was so cold and tired she didn't even mind. She rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"MAURA!" Jane yelled for her girlfriend as she carried Roman in and laid her on the couch. Maura ran in and gasped at the sight of her daughter shivering and blue lipped on the couch.

"What happened!?" Maura asked.

"I found her outside like this."

Maura put her hand to Romans forehead.

"She's burning up." Seeing that Roman was shaking Maura ran to the hall closet and grabbed three heavy blankets. Jane helped her wrap the blankets around Roman. After they had gotten Roman warmed up and out of harm's way, Jane sat on the coffee table across from Roman.

"What the hell were you doing outside?" Jane asked in a harsh tone. Roman suddenly became scared. She curled further in to the blankets, looking away from Jane's eyes.

"Roman, I need you to tell me what you were doing outside. How long were you even out there!?"

This time Roman didn't even look back. She didn't want them knowing she had nightmares or that she was out in the cold for close to eight hours.

When Jane's question was met with silence she became frustrated. She let out a breath and pushed herself off the table and walked to the kitchen where Maura was making breakfast.

"How is she?" asked Maura

"She refuses to tell me why she was out there and for how long…" Jane rubbed her temples and leaned on the counter. Maura saw the frustration on Jane's face and looked over at Roman. Whatever Roman was hiding, it must be something very personal, and otherwise she wouldn't be trying so hard.

"Jane, Roman is showing that she is scared. If what she is hiding that scary to talk about maybe we should just keep our distance for now. She has no signs of physical trauma or defensive wounds. So she must have been there on the porch for however long she was out there."

Jane only nodded.

"Roman come get breakfast sweetheart." Said Maura. Roman felt a ping in her heart. For the first time in a long time. They were being so nice to her. She really just didn't want them to know about it. They would send her to therapy or worse back to the group home. So she wants to avoid it at all costs. Roman closed her eyes briefly before getting up. She let the blanket fall off her body, immediately missing its warmth. She turned and walked in to the kitchen. Maura was sitting on a stool sipping a cup of coffee while Jane stood next to her starring her coffee with a spoon. As Roman sat down in a stool where a plate of eggs and toast sat waiting for her, Jane looked up from her coffee mug and at Roman. Noticing the color returned to her face and her lips no longer blue, Jane let out a breath of relief from her nose and smiled a little. Roman stared at the plate in front of her. The eggs steaming and the toast was golden brown. Roman smiled softly at it, thinking of a time where she used to have to fight to get even a toaster waffle before someone else. Otherwise there would be no breakfast. She looked up at Maura and Jane.

"Thank you…" she said softly.

"You're very welcome." Said Maura smiling. Then, before any more words could be said, both Maura's and Jane's cell phones went off. Jane made a face that Roman almost laughed at as Jane and Maura answered the phones.

"Rizzoli."

"Isles."

As they talked Roman took this opportunity while they were not watching her like a hawk, to shovel food in her face. They hung up there phones looking at each other worriedly.

"What do we do?" asked Jane.

"We can't just leave her here alone."

"Ma could watch her?"

"Remember what happened last time with your mother."

"Well what do you suppose we do Maura? We can't take her to work with us."

"I can stay here." Roman finally spoke up. Causing both of her parents to turn and look at her.

"…really I can…I won't go outside again I promise."

Maura and Jane stayed silent. Partly because that was the most Roman had spoken to them. And for the fact that there new daughter may have had a point. Jane looked from Maura to Roman then back to Maura.

"You swear to stay in this house and not leave."

Roman nodded.

"And when we call you better answer the phone."

Roman nodded again.

"Ok…"

Roman smiled a little. She was glad the opportunity to show she was better than this morning had showed had presented itself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok both Jane and I have our phones on us, our pagers, and our work and cell phone numbers are on the fridge. And Angela, Jane's mother is right over in the guest house. Ok?" said Maura as she grabbed her purse and car keys. Jane eyed Roman and pointed her finger at her.

"Remember we know all. We have eyes everywhere!" Said Jane. Roman found this oddly comforting. She nodded and she followed Maura and Jane to the front door.

"Ok we will be back in time for lunch around 2:30 ok."

Roman nodded and gave a small smile. Maura and Jane walked out to their car. As they drove away Jane couldn't help but worry.

"Maura."

"I know Jane, I'm worried too. But what were we supposed to do. Angela is there so she's technically not alone."

Jane nodded and stared straight ahead, trying to focus on the road.

….

Once they were gone, Roman decided to clean up her dirty breakfast dishes. The only sound that filled the house was the sound of the running water. Roman looked at the clock on the stove, 11:34 am. 'Roughly three and a half hours until Maura and Jane would be home.' Roman thought to herself. She shut off the sink and walked through the house to her room. Getting a chill at the memory of the last night's nightmare. She subconsciously placed her hand on her jaw softly remembering how her former foster father had grabbed her. She shook her self out of the memory and walked toward the bathroom. The bathroom was clean and white. The bathtub was a claw footed bath. Roman ran her hand along the porcelain tub. She felt awkward taking a bath in this house.

'This is your home now, you can express yourself here' she remembered Maura saying to her the previous night. With that she pushed her thought and insecurities aside and drew a bath for herself, make the water scolding hot.

After everything was situated and Roman was in the bath tub, she laid there in the boiling hot water. Wincing only for a minute, then relaxing in to the tub. After what seemed like an eternity of lying there, Roman washed herself. She pulled her hand up out of the water and checked just how proony they had become. Chuckling lightly at the fact her hands looked like Sister Winifred's hands, she got out of the bath, drained the tub, and dried off to get dressed. She dressed in a long sleeve black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and Winnie the Pooh socks. She rubbed her hands together as she walked around the house. She walked around the island in the kitchen, gasping when the sight of a giant tortes came in to view. Leaning against the island she stared at the tortes. Roman had never seen anything like it before. Looking around to make sure she was truly alone, Roman kneeled down in front of the tortes.

"….hey there little guy…." She said softly as she patted its shell. The tortes quickly burrowed back in to its shell. Roman let out a breath and mumbled more to herself then to the tortes,

"I won't hurt you…I promise." Roman stood up and moved further in to the house. She made her way around to each room of the house, (except the master bed room.) when she entered the room next to the entry way with the piano, Roman ran her hand along the ebony wood and hesitantly sat on the stool. She hadn't played piano since she was eleven when the nun that was teaching her had transferred, and it broke her heart when they sold the piano. She loved the piano, and she wasn't that bad at it. No one was around, maybe it was ok to drop the walls for a little while. She opened the piano lid and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The beautiful, summer pearl keys shined like a full moon. Roman knew it had to be finely tuned. She brought a shaky hand to a key and pressed down, hearing the ping of a high pitch key sent chills down Romans spine. As if all of her training and practice had never left her mind, Roman slowly started to play a slow steady melody. Her grin getting wider with each passing verse. As the song sped up Roman started to laugh and the whole world faded away. So much so that she didn't notice Angela Rizzoli walking in through the front door, come further in to the house and come to a stop in the entry way of the room with the piano. She smiled as she watched Roman play. Remembering when Jane used to play, although with less enthusiasm. Not wanting to interrupt the girls playing, Angela stood there silently until the song ended. Once she stopped playing, Roman was left giggling. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so free, so at ease with herself. That feeling was gone as quickly as it came when she heard a voice behind her.

"You play beautifully."

Roman turned around sharply, almost fall off the stool. When she saw Angela she was overcome with feelings and embarrassment, awkwardness, and fear. She abruptly stood up and backed away from the piano. Angela's smile quickly disappeared at seeing the girl's reaction.

"Hey it's ok. You don't have to stop. I was just coming over to feed Joe Friday and I heard the music. I just thought that maybe I'd come and see…who was playing…"

Roman's fear slowly started to ebb away, but not completely. She gripped the side of the piano, it taking everything she had not to run. There was a long silence, awkwardness filling the air up to the ceiling. Finally Angela broke the silence.

"You know….Janie used to play piano. She didn't enjoy it as much as you do…you looked like you were enjoying yourself…"

Roman didn't know Jane played, then again she did not know much about her new parents. Roman stared at Angela, not knowing what to do. Her first meeting with Angela didn't go well at all. Not knowing what to say to Angela, Roman simply nodded. The tension growing rapidly, Angela decided to go and sit on a chair in to the room. This caused Roman to move around to the other side of the piano, further away from Angela.

"….I'm not gonna hurt you…." Angela said in the softest voice she could muster. Roman knew that, or at least she wanted to believe it. Shaking a little, Roman came around slowly and sat on the bench once more. Still keeping her distance. Angela could see the fear in Roman's face and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to this girl to make her so afraid. Angela was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the smallest voice say,

"…thank you…"

"…your welcome…I would love to hear you play some more…if you want to…"

The thought of someone watching her play the piano frightened Roman. She had only ever played in front of her instructor and that was years ago. To have someone watching her, judging her, it made her nervous. She shook her head violently and looked down. Not wanting to see the disappointment on Angela's face. After a moment Roman quickly got up and swiftly exited the room. She could hear Angela's voice yell after her, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She walked as fast as she could to her room and shut the door. Putting her back against it, she closed her eyes and tried to slow her heart down.

"Fuck….why can't you just get over this…" she asked herself as she clenched her fists tighter, so tight her knuckles were white.

…

"Ok Frost what do we got?" asked Jane as she put on latex gloves walking over the crime scene which stood in the middle of a park.

"Alora West. Eighteen. Found here by a jogger. Entry wound through the right eye." Frost said as he stood over the young girl's dead body. The girl was naked, her head shaved.

"She's been sexually assaulted." Jane pointed out the blood on her inner thigh.

"Bruising and ligature marks on both her wrists and neck." Said Maura as she scanned the body. Maura looked further in to the bullet hole in the Alora's right eye. Noticing not much blood in the grass Maura said,

"She wasn't killed here. She was moved here."

"Time of death?" asked Jane.

"I'd be guessing." At this declaration, Jane rolled her eyes. Maura always did this, while it was the most annoying thing Jane had ever before seen in Maura, it's also one of the reason why she fell in love with the medical examiner.

"Maura…"

"I will verify the time of death when I do my autopsy."

Jane smirked and rolled her eyes once more as she walked over to Korsak and Frost.

"Hey Jane, how are things going with Roman?" asked Frost.

"God, I knew it was going to be hard. But….damn. Yesterday she barely said a word to Maura and me. She had a mental breakdown when Ma hugged her, then this morning I found her freezing to death outside on our porch!"

"What was she doing out there?" asked Korsak

"Hell if I know, she won't tell me or Maura. I feel terrible for leaving her at home today, but ….we had no choice."

As they made their way to BPD, Jane called Angela.

"hey Ma….Yeah everything is fine…listen I forgot to feed Joe last night could you go and feed her for me…ok thanks and Ma…maybe check up on Roman for us. I just feel sketchy about leaving her home alone…yeah...Ok thanks Ma…love you too. Bye" Jane hung up the phone.

"Do you think she's ok…?" asked Maura

"You want my honest opinion…"

"Yes I do."

"I think that she is ok, she may be troubled in more ways than one, but that girl is in her element being alone. Granted she could hurt herself, but we just have to hope that hasn't happened."

It broke Maura's heart to think that Roman would hurt herself, even though she knew it was a huge possibility. Jane saw the concern imitated in Maura's face, she picked up Maura's hand and kissed her knuckles gingerly. Maura smiled as soon as Jane's lips touched her hand. Jane always knew how to make Maura calm down.

They walked in to BPD, hands still intertwined. Maura went down to the morgue and Jane up to her office.

"Frost, got anything on our vic." Asked Jane.

"She just graduated from high school. She lived on Franklin Street."

"That's quite a good ways away from where her body was found. Let's go talk to the parents."

"Alright."

….

Jane walked in to the morgue and saw her girlfriend in scrubs, her hair pulled back in to a pony tail, latex gloves, and big plastic lab goggles, digging her hand in to the Alora's eye socket.

"Hey sexy." Jane smirked. Maura looked up from her work and smiled.

"Sexy? You find me digging in to a teenage girl's skull sexy?"

Jane just chuckled which stopped the second she saw the time.

"Oh shit! Maura we got to go!"

"What why?"

Jane pointed at the clock, "Our daughter is excepting us home in ten minutes!"

Maura's eyes widened a little. "Oh! Yes, well let's go!"

…

Jane pulled up to the house and hustled to the door. Maura following close behind with take out. They entered the house glad it was still standing. As they walked further in to the house they saw Angela sitting in the living room with Joe Friday on her lap.

"Hey Ma." Jane walked behind her and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Where's Roman?" asked Maura.

"She's been in her room for the past three hours, since I saw her playing the piano." Said Angela as she pet Joe.

"She plays the piano..?"

"Yeah, and quite beautifully. You should have seen her, she was smiling and laughing. She looked…normal…"

Jane and Maura fell silent. Not knowing if they should go and talk to Roman about what seemed to be a breakthrough in her walls, or if they should let her confess it herself. Either way they had to tell Roman they were back with food. Once Angela left, Jane and Maura made their way to Roman's room. Knocking before they entered, they saw roman sitting on her bed, a sketch book resting on her knees as she drew an amazing picture of Bass, the tortes sitting on the edge of her bed. Jane and Maura smiled at each other as they watched what an amazing artist Roman was. It was only until a few minutes later did Roman have this feeling she was being watched. She turned her head, when she saw Maura and Jane out of the corner of her eye she closed her sketch book quickly and hid it under her pillow.

"Wait, no..." Maura said, entering the room and sitting in front of Roman on the bed. She looked at Jane for support. Taking the hint Jane entered the room as well, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"May we…see your work?" asked Maura. Roman pulled her knees closer and dropped her head. No one had ever seen her art work before. It was like her journal, her way of escaping reality. The more she thought about sharing her work with the two women, the more she couldn't find a reason not to. They were her parents now. They both seem to care. Maybe…just maybe it would be ok to let them in a little. Slowly but surely, Roman pulled her sketch book out from under the pillow and handed it to Maura.


	4. Chapter 4

I dedicate this next chapter to my Dad. HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD! I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT IN MY FANFICTION WRITING!

….It had been a week since Roman had let Maura and Jane see a different side of her. It's not easy letting someone in, or learning to trust people. While she wasn't scared of Maura and Jane anymore, that didn't mean Roman trusted them fully yet.

"Roman? Sweetie what are you doing?" Maura asked when she saw Roman looking at the drawing of Hope in front of Maura's grave stone. She had caught Roman looking at it several times in the past week.

"Nothing…"Roman stuttered out. Maura approached her slowly and looked up at the picture. They stood there for a moment. Roman turned her head slightly to see Maura out of the corner of her eye.

"…the pencil work on this is truly something… the shading is wonderful in how it ascents the facial features in the women's face…the detail…its overwhelming…" said Roman. Maura could feel herself tearing up at the girl's explanation. Roman had not spoken like this to Jane or Maura at all. Showing them that she knew something about her talent.

"You have an eye for the essence of things." Said Maura with a big smile.

"…Thank you…" Roman said softly. Jane walked through the front door, wearing her BPD t-shirt and black gym shorts. Covered in sweat and beat red in the face she walked in to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of instant coffee out of the cabinet. Maura saw this and ran in to the kitchen.

"DON'T YOU DARE JANE RIZZOLI!"

Jane chuckled and held the coffee bag above her high above her head, Maura jumping for it.

"Oh come on , is that the best you got?" chuckled Jane as Maura jumped up, trying to grab the instant from her hand.

"Come on Jane! I can make a classic, good cup of coffee! Put the instant back!"

"Oh really!"

Roman watched as her parents joked and play fought with each other and smiled. She had never seen them so silly. She could tell they were truly in love. 'I wonder if my biological parents were ever like that…' Roman thought to herself, her smile falling as she went deep in to her own mind.

….

-Flash back-

"Hey...hey bitch I'm fucking talking to you!" Yelled Sean Smith, throwing his open bottle of beer at his wife as she walked away, barely missing her and hitting the kitchen door frame. The sound of shattering glass made eight year old Roman burry her face further in to her hands, shaking from her usual hiding place under her bed. She hated when her Mom and Dad fought. They never seemed to get along. Upon hearing her mother scream back and more crashing Roman got out from her hiding place and ran through there little apartment, in to the living room. The sight she saw was something she would never forget. Her father standing over her mother's dead body. A revolver in his right hand. Roman's heart stopped, and her legs gave out. She fell to the ground, wide eyed and unsure of if this was a dream or not. Sean turned and saw the eight year old, he was overcome with anger and fear of prison. He stomped over to Roman, grabbing her forearms tightly and pulled up off the ground. Roman winced and yelped in pain.

"Daddy please let go! It hurts!" Roman cried out. This only made him squeeze tighter, leaning in close till his nose was touching hers.

"Shut up you little brat!" Roman could smell the heavy stench of alcohol on his breath. It made her want to puke. His eye's, they were the eyes Roman saw in her worst nightmares. They reminded her of demon eyes. The kind that would turn the freest soul to hard, grey concrete with one stare. Sean Smith had no soul. That was certain in Roman's mind.

"What did you see!?" he yelled.

Roman didn't know what to say, she saw a lot of things.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW!"

"Nnnnothing! I didn't Dad I swear please!" Roman was sobbing now.

"Good, keep it that way. "

He let his daughter drop to the floor and ordered her to help him dispose of the body. Roman stood there, not moving. Sean started to drag the body, when he saw Roman was not helping he stopped.

"Did you not hear me?" He said in the coolest voice Roman had ever heard him speak, and it scared her more than anything. She had to get out of there.

"Dad…please…" then, he lunged for her. Roman wasn't even thinking anymore, before she knew it she was outside, running bare feet down the sidewalks of Boston. Not stopping, not looking back. Just running, running to nowhere.

-End flash back-

"Roman? Honey you ok?" Jane's voice snapped Roman out of one of her worst memories. She tasted salt on her lips. It was then that she realized that she must have been crying.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled as she wiped away her tears. She turned and saw that Maura and Jane were standing right there next to her, a worried look on their faces.

"I'm fine…really…" her voice came out small. She was trying to be strong for them. But this wasn't easy. Not for Roman. She looked at Jane and gave her best smile she could muster. Jane knew Roman was lying. But she also knew the girl wasn't ready to share what she was feeling quite yet. So for now, she and Maura would just have to let it go.

"Ok… well we thought since you've been doing so well lately, maybe we would invite your uncle's and my mom over for dinner tonight…you feel up for that?"

Honestly she didn't know. This was something she had feared, ever since she learned she'd be a part of their family. She didn't want to meet there family, scared of what she would do and how she would act. But when she saw the hope in Jane and Maura's eyes, she knew she had to try. She didn't want to disappoint them.

"Yeah…that sounds great…"

The smile on Jane's and Maura's faces was enough.

"Good! That's great! They will be over tonight at 6:30" Jane said with a smile. Roman smiled and nodded. She walked back to her room without another word. Feeling the sweat drip down her face and her heart beat grow more rapid, Roman ran in to her bathroom and to the sink. She splashed ice cold water on her face several times before looking at herself in the mirror. The bags under her eyes showed that she hadn't been sleeping. Since her nightmare, she knew that if she let these nightmares continue, she would not get any better. But she didn't want Jane and Maura to know. So her solution was, stop sleeping. As you could guess, this was not a good idea. Combined with Roman's stress, anxiety, and lack of sleep, she was barely being held together. She stared at herself in the mirror, grinding her teeth.

'Come on, you can do this. You have to do this. Jane and Maura are counting on you. Its just dinner you pussy! Calm down!' she kept telling her reflection. Her throat became dry as she thought about what would be happening at 6:30 that night. This made her angry, beyond angry with herself. So much so the she turned around and punched the bathroom wall as hard has she could. Leaving a little dent in the plaster, Roman fell to the ground, hugging her hand in pain. She covered her mouth and willed herself not to scream. 'God that was a stupid idea…' she thought to herself as she pulled her hand away from her to examine it. The knuckles were red and swollen. She could move all her fingers thank god. 'This should be easy to hide…' she closed her eyes and laid there on her bathroom floor. Letting the cold tile envelope her. It was only when she heard her bedroom door open did her eyes pop open and she sprung up. The click of heels drew closer to the bathroom. Roman had but an instant to compose herself before Maura came in to the bathroom.

"Hey. Are you alright…?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Roman said. Maura smiled and turned to walk back in to the bedroom. Roman pulled her sleeve down to hide her swollen hand as she followed Maura.

"So are you sure you're ok with having the family over for dinner tonight? Because it's not too late to cancel if you're not up for it…"

"No! It's fine, really! Dinner with the….family sounds excellent!" Roman lied. The obscure tone in Romans voice didn't go unnoticed by her adoptive mother. Maura could tell there was something wrong, but if there was one thing Maura learned about Roman it was that she was stubborn. Not an annoying kind of stubborn, but a dull kind, the kind that was smooth and used in a kind way.

"…Alright, well Jane was wanting some help with dinner, would you come help us cook?"

"Sure…"

…

'Breath in….breath out…' Roman said to herself as she did the action. In less than ten minutes she was going to be surrounded by people she didn't know and didn't trust. She looked down at her injured hand, the swelling had gone down but her knuckles were purple with bruises. It hurt to move them.

"Roman! Your uncles are here!" she heard Jane's voice eco through her ears. It was as if all of the air left her lungs. She looked at herself in the mirror and slapped herself roughly on the cheek.

"Come on. Get it together…" with one final push, Roman turned herself around and walked out of her comfort zone. She walked slowly down the hall way, rubbing her injured hand. When she saw the two men standing there, Roman could see the family resemblance between Jane and her brothers. The hair, the eyes, the olive skin. The two men smiled and walked over to Roman. Her heart sped up as the extended there hands to her.

"Hey Roman, it's nice to meet you. I'm Frankie, your uncle." Said Frankie smiling.

"How you doing Ro, I'm Tommy, your other uncle."

Roman felt the blood beat in her ears. She felt her knees start to shake. Roman's heart sped up even more. Maura saw the discomfort in her daughter's face, and was about to intervene when she saw Roman reach forward and grasp Frankie's hand tightly.

"…..nnnnice….to meet …you" she stuttered and gulped before doing the same with Tommy's hand. Maura and Jane silently let out a breath and smiled at each other. When Roman let go of Frankie's hand she stuck it straight in her pocket. Everyone was talking amongst each other for some time. Occasionally they would ask Roman some questions, and she would try her best not to stutter. She could feel her sanity slipping farther away from her as the dinner party progressed. When Angela walked through the door saying she was sorry for being late and that she stopped for cannoli's, it oddly put Roman's mind at ease a little. It was good to see someone else that she knew, and that she wasn't that scared of. To Roman, three people who didn't scare her out of five was better than none. The dinner proved to be all but relaxing. Everyone was laughing and joking around and Roman had no idea what the hell they were talking about. When anyone would make eye contact with her she felt as if she might faint. Maura saw that Roman's face was pale and she looked more disconnected than usual.

"Jane…" Maura nudged Jane's arm. Jane turned away from listening to her brother's telling a story to look at her girlfriend. Maura nodded her head in Roman's direction. Jane's smile disappeared.

"Hey, Roman you ok…?" Jane asked. The table fell silent. All eyes were on Roman. This only made Roman even more uneasy. Her head started to twitch. Her fists clenching, despite the pain in her one bruised hand.

"….would….would you please excuse me….?" Roman abruptly pushed out her chair and left the table not bothering to wait for their answer. Jane got up and followed Roman.

"I think it would be best if you all left now…" said Maura getting up from the table and following Jane.

Roman walked as fast as she could without running. She had tried so hard to keep it together, but she felt so out of place, so surrounded, and trapped. She makes it to her room, enters, and slams the door. Not caring that Jane had been yelling after her. She was so tired and scared. she didn't know how much more she could take. Despite everything that had just happened, when she heard Jane ask her if she was ok through the door and said in the most upbeat voice she could,

"I'm fine, I'm just um, grabbing my jacket!" Roman's voice was squeaky and it trembled. She felt her skin start to itch and burn. She rolled up her sleeves and felt tears spring at her eyes when she saw the scars. Jane wanted so bad to go in and comfort her daughter but….she knew that wasn't a good idea, so she turned and went to help Maura clean up dinner. Roman didn't come out of her room the rest of the night.

…

Roman's plan failed…she ended up falling asleep against her door…

-Dream-

Jane and Maura lied there. On the concrete. Roman stared at them tears running down her face. She tried to stop the bleeding but as she reached for them, her hand passed through them. This made Roman break out in to a sob.

"Roman….." Jane coughed out along with blood.

"No! No! No! Jane please don't do this! Please I can fix this! Please don't die please!" Roman sobbed as she watched Jane's eyes start to close.

"Maura! Maura please tell me what to do! I don't know what to do! Maura please!" Roman crawled over to Maura. Maura's lips were blue and her eyes blood shot. Maura gasped for breath and stared at Roman. Taking her final breath, Maura slipped way, her eyes still open.

"Maura? Maura! No! Maura no! Please! Jane! Maura please! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please don't do this to me please…."

Roman sat in-between her two mother's dead bodies, crying in to her hands.

"…..please don't leave me…."

-End dream-

Roman jumped awake. Without even thinking she got up, opened her door, ran down the hallway, and ran in to Maura's and Jane's room flipping on the light. Jane groaned and sat up, Maura following in suit.

"Hey...sweet heart what's going on?" asked Jane, her voice laced with sleep. Maura rubbed her eyes and blinked the sleep away. 'They're ok….they're not dead…they are ok….' Roman thought to herself as tear now ran freely down her face.

"Roman…?" Maura said softly, causing Roman to sob. Jane and Maura got up out of bed and walked over to their daughter.

"What's going on?" Jane said.

This caused Roman to just spill it.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry that I ran off at dinner! I didn't mean to flip out! I really didn't! So many people! I just couldn't take it I felt so trapped! Please don't be mad at me! I just haven't been sleeping a lot at all! Not since the first night! I had a nightmare! I have been having nightmares for a while! I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be sent back! Or I didn't want to you think I was crazy! Even though I'm pretty sure I am! That's why I went outside! The cold air helps me calm down! I'm sorry I should have told you but you two looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you! I'm sorry I made you worry! That's exactly what I was trying to prevent! And I'm sorry I just barged in when you were sleeping! It's just…you two where dying! You were dying and I tried to save you I really did! But you kept bleeding and my hands kept going through you! I begged you not to go! Please don't go! Please don't leave me!" Roman sobbed and fell in to Jane and Maura. Their hearts were breaking. They wrapped their arms around Roman and held her close.

"Oh sweet heart, shh its ok, we are right here, we aren't going anywhere Roman. Ok! I promise you Jane and I will never leave you! You will always have us ok! Its ok baby, we are here, we will take care of you now ok. No one will ever hurt you again as long as we walk this earth ok!" said Maura before she kissed Roman's temple. Roman nodded in to the crook of Maura's neck, never feeling safer than in the two women's arms.

"You wanna sleep in here tonight..." asked Jane, pulling away and looking in to Romans eyes. Roman nestled in-between Jane and Maura. They wrapped their arms around their daughter. Kissing her forehead, Jane, Maura, and Roman slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guy's, sorry this chapter is so short. But a long and hopefully a good one is under way!

-One month later-

Maura walked in to her living room and was met with a sight that made her smile. Roman was laid out on the floor in front of Bass, Joe Friday laid curled up in a ball on the small of her back. She was staring at the tortoise intently. After a moment bass retreated in to his shell, causing the teenager to scoff and stick out her tongue.

"Roman what on earth are you doing!?" Maura laughed.

"Having a staring contest with Bass, while Joe naps. Bass isn't putting up much of a fight though." Roman said with a sigh. Maura laughed, Roman had opened up so much in the past month. She was talking more and playing the piano and drawing every day. She laughed and played with Joe Friday and Bass. She was so much more than that frightened girl they met a month ago.

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Maura

"Ok..." said Roman

"No nightmares?"

"Nope…"

"But no dreams..?"

"Nope…" Roman sighed. Maura heard the front door click open and smiled, knowing fully well who had just walked in the door. Jane walked in to the living room smiling, holding a folder in her hands. She came to a dead stop when she saw her daughter laying on the floor with her dog on her back and Maura's turtle (tortoise) in front of her trying to avoid the teen's eyes.

"Why…?" was all Jane had time to say before Maura stepped forward and placing a soft kiss to her lips. Jane let herself be overtaken by the kiss, moving her arms to wrap firmly around Maura's slim waist. Maura smiled in to the kiss and took the opportunity to run her tongue along Jane's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Jane was all too willing to give. Jane hummed as Maura's tongue slid effortlessly through her lips. When Maura pulled away Jane smiled brightly.

"What was that for?" Jane asked

"I need a reason?"

Jane smiled more at her girlfriend's question. Roman cleared her throat, making her parents realize they were not alone. Jane turned red when she saw the smirk across Romans features. This made Roman laugh. Roman's unexpected laughter caused Joe Friday to spring up off her back, and bark. Roman got up and picked up Joe, scratching behind her ears. Jane smiled at how well Joe had taken to Roman in the short month. They were like best friends.

"Come on you two, I'm calling a family meeting." Jane said. Roman gave her guardian a confused look as they all made their way in to the dining room where they took their seats. Maura and Jane sat on one side of the table while Roman sat at the other with Joe on her lap.

"What's going on…?" Roman asked concern in her voice. Jane smiled and looked at Maura as Maura took ahold of Jane's hand.

"Well, Roman we wanted to talk to you about something." Said Jane.

"Ok…go ahead, you have my attention…"

"Good…well you have opened up so much in the past month, and Maura and I can't even tell you how proud we are of you. You are nothing like you were when we first met you."

Roman smiled and looked down, there words made Roman proud of herself.

"And Maura and I had a thought. If you're not ready we won't make you, but we just want to throw it out there…" with on more look at Maura for support Jane continued. "We were thinking, how would you like to give school a try?" Roman looked from Jane to Maura and back at Jane. She had been doing better lately. They have had more Family dinners. And she had gotten closer to Angela. She had been feeling more and more comfortable around people. Maybe she could do this. Roman smiled at Jane and nodded.

"Yeah? You wanna give school a try?!" Jane asked as she smiled and squeezed Maura's hand.

"yes, I do."

Maura walked around the table and hugged Roman softly and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, feeling more proud of Roman than ever before. She was willing to try to go to school. To push her fears aside. Roman smile and, with little hesitation, wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and hugged her back. Jane smiled at the sight of the two most important people in her life. She could feel tears welling up but swallowed them and opened the folder she carried in with. She pulled out registration papers and smiled.

"Maura, babe will you help me fill these out."

"Of course."

Maura and Jane sat at the dining room table filling out paper work while Roman went in to her room. She closed the door and sat in silence on her bed. She had just agreed to go to school. She hadn't been to an actual school since she was taken away from her father. She had always had privet tutors and online schooling. She remembered there being a lot of kids, in one room, laughing and playing. If that is what school will be like now, maybe it won't be so bad. Roman, despite being scared out of her mind, she was also a crazy kind of excited. Her parents trusted her enough to be able to be around people. That in it of its self was amazing. Roman went to her closet to get her a change of clothes. She pulled off her shirt. She went searching through her closet, stopping when the scars on her arms came in to view. She ran her hand over the white, puffy scars, remembering how that's how she would pass the time. She hadn't cut herself in months, not because she hadn't found a reason to (she had no reason to over the course of the month). But because it didn't do anything for her anymore. The pain had seemed inadequate after a while. Jane walked in to Roman's room and saw her staring at the scare's on her arms. Jane walked further in to her room and cleared her throat. Roman turned around, upon seeing Jane she quickly grabbed her blue Jacket and put it on. Jane stepped forward.

"Can I ask you were you got those…?" asked Jane. Roman looked down, suddenly feeling insecure.

"I got them from me…" Jane closed her eyes. Her heart breaking instantly at her daughter's declaration. Roman saw the look on Jane's face feeling the need to reassure her adopted mother and rolled up her sleeves and took Jane's hand, putting it to her arm. Laying her hand right on her scars. Jane looked down at where her hand was placed.

"I'm fine, I don't do that anymore. See…I'm all healed. There's no need for sorrow. I'm not sad anymore. Please don't be sad for me."

Jane let out a breath and tears fall. She runs her thumb across Roman's scars as she let her tears fall freely. Roman brought Jane in to a hug. Knowing that if there hugs could make Roman feel better, her's might be able to do the same. Jane smiled as she softly wrapped her arms around Roman's small figure. They stayed like that for a moment. Jane was the first to pull out of the hug, she smiled and kissed Roman's forehead and stroked her cheek.

"I'm so happy that you don't do that anymore. I'm sorry that you felt it was the only thing you could do. But you ok now…and it won't happen again will it honey..."

"No…it won't..."

"Good, now I came here to tell you your paper work is filled out. And you'll be staring school next week. Ok…"

Roman smiled. "Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

-Next week-

6:00 am. Roman laid, curled up in a ball under her confider, sound asleep. When suddenly, her door opens and the light is flipped on.

"Roman up and edam! We don't want to miss your first day! Come on let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Jane's voice bellowed through the room causing Roman to groan disapprovingly and pull the covers more over herself.

"Jane you don't wake her up for her first day like that! You have to be gentle with her!"

"Maura come on I was just doing what mom did to me when I was in school!"

"That doesn't mean you have to do it!"

Her parents bickering just made Roman want to get up and get away from the noise. Letting out a shallow breath, Roman pulled off the covers and walked groggily in to her bathroom. Jane and Maura, still bickering as Roman left the room. They only stopped when they heard the bathroom door close.

"Well…there she's up." Jane said. Maura rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Jane's arm and walked out. Roman started her shower and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Steam filled the room as Roman stripped and stepped in to the shower. Thinking of what the day holds for her as the water washed over her. Maura, Jane, and Roman had been shopping and preparing for this day for a week. Now that it's here, Roman feels nothing but nervous and scared. She would be going in to her sophomore year of high school, in the middle of the year. Roman closed her eyes and turned the heat up. Wincing a little as the water hit her back. Once she was washed and dried, she walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She looked on her bed and saw a uniform laid out on her bed. A white polo shirt, a long sleeve under shirt, a plaid skirt, navy blue socks. Roman wished she could say she liked her new day attire. But she would be lying. Once Roman was dressed in that god awful outfit, she walked out in to the kitchen where Jane and Maura sat with their coffee. When they saw Roman, Maura and Jane smiled. Jane started to giggle and then it turned in to a full blown laugh.

"It's not funny!" said Roman

"No…no its not….it's hilarious! " Jane laughed. Maura flattened her lips together to try to stop her laughing. Finally, roman started to laugh as well. Roman sat at the island with her parents, and poured herself some coffee.

"So you got everything babe?" asked Jane as roman poured several packets of sugar.

"Yes."

"Note books?"

"Yes"

"Pencils bag?"

"Yes"

"Money for lunch?"

"Yes!"

"Jane I think she has everything!" Maura cut in. Jane looked back and forth from Maura to Roman and sighed.

"You're right…sorry…" Jane said softly, and all roman could do was smile. She never had someone who looked out for her like that. Made sure she had everything that she needed. Jane and Maura knew exactly what to say to make Roman feel loved. Jane looked over at the clock on the stove, 7:15 am.

"Oh shit! We have to go!" Jane jumped up and grabbed her keys. Roman looked at the clock confused and got up as well. Maura followed Roman and Jane out the front door and out to the car. On their way to the school the ride was quite. Jane's leg was bouncing rapidly. Maura placed her hand on Jane's thigh and squeezed, letting the brunette know everything was going to be ok. Jane seemed to be more nervous than anyone. She didn't want Roman to freak out like she did at their first family dinner. Even though Roman was doing so much better around people it still made Jane nervous. They pulled up to a big building surrounded with teenagers wearing the same uniform as Roman. Roman let out a breath she had secretly been holding since she had woke up that morning.

"You ready Roman?" asked Maura, looking back at her daughter. Roman clenched and unclenched her fists as she saw the other students walking in to the building. Roman closed her eyes, sucked in a breath and got out of the car. Jane and Maura, knowing very well that Roman was feeling uneasy, got out of the car as well. Roman looked at both of her mothers and looked down at her shoes.

"Hey…" Maura walked up to Roman and placed a hand softly on her shoulder. Roman looked up in to Maura's eyes. Maura put on a reassuring smile. "Everything will be ok. If you don't like this after a few days then you can do online schooling ok?" Roman nodded. Maura smiled and kissed Roman's forehead and hugged her before going back to the car, leaving Jane and Roman there. Jane smiled warmly and pulled Roman in to a hug. Roman wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and hugged back. Roman knew that Jane was just as anxious and nervous as she was. Jane held her close and rubbed her back. She pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Roman's forehead, cupping her face in Jane's hands, Jane smiled.

"Just…be yourself…" said Jane. Roman smiled and nodded. Knowing very well that it wasn't going to be that easy. When Jane and Maura drove away, Jane rubbed the scares on the back of her hands. Maura saw this out of the corner of her eye and reached over and took her hand and gave it a good squeeze. Jane looked over at Maura and smiled.

Roman stood there in front of the school, trying to will her limbs to move. 'One step at a time Roman….just one step at a time.' Roman let out a breath before taking a shaky step forward. After that it was a wing and a pray to get to the door. She kept her head down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. She could already hear murmurs and whispers as she walked down the hall way. Her first class was Math. After briefly checking her surroundings, Roman took her schedule out of her bag and checked which room number to look for. '246…246…' went through Romans mind as she looked at the numbers on the doors. The bell rung five minutes before hand and she still hadn't found the proper class room. Finally she found room 246, she stood outside the door for a few minutes, watching the students in their seats, writing, drawing, and sleeping. Was this normal behavior? Roman didn't think it was proper to sleep wile someone was talking. But then again she once also thought it was normal to be scared of people, so scared that she would cower at the very sight of people. Roman was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw that the teacher had seen her outside the door and walked towards the door. She stepped back as the door swung open.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"….I…I um…"

"Well spit it out girl, I have a class to teach!"

"…I'm new here…this is my class…I...I got lost…I'm truly sorry!" Roman ducked her head, avoiding his gaze. He stared at her for a moment, seeing that she was nervous, more nervous than most of the new students.

"It's quite alright dear. Come on in and we will get you all situated." He moved out of the way of the door so Roman could walk in. with much hesitation on her part, Roman slowly walked in to the class room. All eyes were on her at this point, and Roman could feel her heart speed up. She clenched her fists tightly and slowed her breathing.

"Take a seat anywhere Ms.…?"

"Oh…um…Roman Smith…sir"

"Well Roman, welcome and take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Roman nodded and looked around the room, seeing only a few empty seats. None of which would have given her the previously she suddenly longed for. Finally after standing there for a few seconds to long she walked as quickly as possible to a seat in the back of the room. Tripping over her own feet as she went. People chuckled as she sat in her seat. Romans face flushed red at their chuckles.

"So Ms. Smith why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." The teacher said. Roman's head snapped up and stared straight ahead. 'What? A little bit about myself? Really bad idea…' Roman gulped and started to stutter and shake her head. She could feel her body start to heat up and itch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Just be yourself…just be yourself…everything will be ok…' Roman thought, remembering what her parents told her, she opened her eyes and said in the strongest voice she could,

"I'm adopted." At this the teacher nodded and an awkward silence filled the room.

"O.K. well it's good to have you with us Ms. Smith."

Class went by. Roman paid close attention to what the teacher said. Making sure she wrote down what needed to be written down. No one looked at her, no one talked to her. She let out a breath and relaxed her shoulders. When the bell rung roman jumped a little. Everyone else got up out of their seats and walked toward the door. Roman, who didn't want to be that close to so many new people, decided to wait until everyone left. Once the cost was clear she made a bee line for the door.

"Ms. Smith. A word?" said the teacher. Roman stopped and turned around.

"Yes…Mr.…" Roman looked at the name on the board. "Johnson…"

"I've noticed you seem quite nervous. More nervous than most of the new students here. You really shouldn't be. As long as you don't show them you're scared, then you'll fit right in. ok, don't be scared." Mr. Johnson smiled warmly at Roman. This caused Roman to do the same.

"Thank you sir." With that Roman left the class room, a little more confident then when she entered.

….

"Hey Frost what do we got?" asked Jane as she walked up to her partner in an ally way. Frost looked at her with a serious face.

"What?" when frost didn't say anything, Jane looked at Maura worriedly.

Frost directed a confused Jane and Maura over to the body. Of a young girl. Naked. Shaved head. Shot in the right eye. They had a case like this before. But the further they took the investigation it lead to a dead end. Cold case. Never solved. Now they have another murder, same as the last. Maura looked at Jane and then went to examine the body.

"She's been sexually assaulted…defensive wounds on her wrists and forearms…"

"Just like Alora West…"

Jane stared at the body then at Frost. "You thinking what I'm thinking." Said Frost.

"I think we got ourselves a serial killer."

…

Roman's first few classes went by somewhat smoothly. Her next class before lunch was Music. She smiled at this. '314…314…' this room was located down in the basement of the this time Roman knew how to enter a class room. Fast and undetected. This was becoming both easier and more nerve wrecking at the same time. She entered the class room, taking a brief look around, seeing all the instruments and different chairs a lined in rows, she walked up and sat in a chair in the back like she had done with her previous classes. 'Screw talking, if I can just make through today it will be an amazing accomplishment!' Roman thought as she ducked her head. She listened to people talk and laugh. She never expected that a girl with long brown, wavy hair and ice blue eyes would come, sit next to her, and start talking.

"Hello!" she said with a smile. At first Roman didn't realize she was talking to her. When the girl said nothing else, Roman looked up and saw that the girl was staring at her with a smile. Roman's eyes widened when she realized the girl had been speaking to her. No one had spoken to her all day. 'Don't panic! Don't panic!'

"Um…hello…" Roman squeaked. The girl smiled and reached out her hand.

"I'm Charlie." Charlie said. Roman stared at her hand. Remembering how much it scared her when Tommy and Frankie first introduced themselves as such. 'It will be ok…' Roman slowly took ahold of Charlie's hand and gave a small, shy smile.

"Um…I'm…Rrroman" she stuttered. At this Charlie chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Roman. Cool name by the way."

"Tttthank you…I like yours as well…"

Charlie laughed. Roman smiled. They talked all through the bell, Roman not even bothering with the material that was being taught. When class had ended Roman got up and walked toward the door. Charlie grabbed her forearm causing Roman to gasp and rip away from the touch.

"Wow! Hey sorry dude! Are you ok?" Charlie asked with concern in her eyes. Roman was taken aback by the question. She had never seen such concern from a stranger before.

"Um…I'm fine…I'm so sorry that was my fault…"

"Hey it ok, I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch."

"…I'm sorry what did you say?" Roman asked just to make sure she heard Charlie correctly.

"Do you want to sit with my friends and me at lunch?"

Roman blinked at the question. "Um…sure! I mean yes! I'd love to!"

"Awesome sauce!"

Roman smiled worriedly. She had never done this before. Oh lord.

….

Jane sat at her desk looking through the file on Alora West over and over again, trying to see if maybe they missed something or if this guy was really that good. The girl down in the morgue was Christy Michaels, seventeen, lived across town from where she was found. Maura found that the cause of death in both victims was in fact the gunshot wound to the right eye. Both victims were graduated from high school. Neither of them went to the same high school. There was barely a connection here. Maura's ringtone drew Jane out of her thoughts. She checked the text, 'I have something on the victim.' With that Jane rushed down to the morgue. She was met with the site of a worried looking Maura standing over an open body.

"Maura, what do you got?"

"I can't find a single significant reason as to why this person would be targeting these girls. All I can tell you is that this person was very careful. He handled this girls both brutally and caring. He knew what he was doing, and he took his time and pleasure in preforming these terrible acts..."

"Maura, what does that mean?"

"It means the only reason he chose to kill this way, the only reason I could find. He did all of this…to have fun…"

…..

"HEY CHARLIE OVER HERE!" yelled a very tall, 'skinny as a twig' boy with a shaved head and hoop ear rings, from across the cafeteria.

"Oh! There they are! Come on!" Charlie grabbed Romans hand and led her through the cafeteria over to the table where three other teenagers were sitting. Roman gulped as her mouth went dry at the sight. There were three of them sitting at the other side of the table. The tall boy from before had his arm draped over a girl about Romans height, long bleach blond hair, almost white down to the small of her back. She wore several necklaces and bracelets and a knitted light green cap on her head, her eyes were a dark shade of green. Sitting next to her was another boy. Short, and heavy set. His uniform shirt was buttoned up all the way, he had shaggy dirty blond hair and rosy cheeks. His eyes were a shade of brown. He sat there typing on a computer, totally enveloped in his work.

"Roman, these are my good friends, Henry" she pointed the tall boy with the ear rings. He winked and smiled. "Kieta" the girl smiled and saluted before saying hello. "And her Brother Kendal." They chubby boy just nodded not looking up from his screen. Roman gave a small smile as Charlie sat down at the table and munched on an apple. When Charlie saw that Roman didn't sit and looked up at her.

"You gonna sit down?" She asked. Roman nodded and sat down, making sure to keep her distance from Charlie.

"So Roman, cool name! Is it a family name?" Henry asked as he popped a grape in his mouth. Roman lifted her head to look at him, as she processed the question.

"No…" she didn't know why her parents decided to name her after a class of people. Maybe it had something to do with all of the drugs her mother had been taking. Henry nodded his head before turning to Charlie.

"Hey, did you do your homework for Sheen?"

"Yes I did, and no you can't copy."

"Oh come on! Why not!"

"Because you need to learn how to do your own work!" Charlie said just before Henry through a grape at her. She chuckled and through it back. They laughed and talked. Roman smiled at how good of friends they all were.

"Hey Roman what's your family like?" asked Kieta with a smile. Roman had no idea how to answer that. She wanted to tell the truth, but it wasn't that simple.

"…um…which one…?"

They all fell silent at Romans words. With all their eyes on her, Roman could feel her heart speed up and her hands start to shake.

"What do you mean which one?" said Henry staring at her confused. Roman's throat went dry and she found it hard to speak.

"…..I….I…I was… Adopted…" Roman managed to stutter out and then she let out a breath, mentally congratulating herself.

"Oh! Well what is your current family like?"

Roman thought about her life in the past month. Jane and Maura making her feel safe and loved. Playing with Joe Friday and Bass. Having Jane and Maura conversing with her over dinner and watching her play the piano. They cared for her more than she could have ever expected.

"…wonderful…" Roman smiled big at the word.

…

The end of the day came faster than Roman had wanted it to. It turned out that Charlie had several afternoon classes with Roman. They had talked and laughed. And when it was time to go home Roman was surprised when Charlie gave her a hug. Roman tensed up at first but willed herself to relax a little but did not return the embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Music class, and we can talk more about the turtle at lunch ok!"

"It's...um actually a tortious."

Charlie laughed and playfully punch Roman in the arm, not realizing how much that made Roman's heart race.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Yeah...ok" with that Roman walked over to where Jane and Maura were parked. She got in the car and was met with the sight of a smiling Jane and Maura.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?" asked Jane, praying inwardly for good news.

Roman stared out the window, and said in the warmest and quite voice.

"I think…I think I made a friend…"


	7. Chapter 7

2:15 am, Jane sat in the living room looking at all the pictures of the victims. They hadn't found any D.N.A, no finger prance, nothing that could tie the murderer to the victims. Any direction they took lead to a dead end. Whoever this guy was, he was good, really good, to good. Jane picked up a picture of Alora West and stared at it.

"Come on, what am I missing…?" she mumbled to herself. The investigation had been going on for three weeks now. It had gotten to the point where Jane had been looking at the pictures for hours, almost praying that there was something she missed.

"Jane…" Maura's voice rang through the hallway. She entered the living room in her silk robe. Jane turned in her seat and smiled.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry, I'm just looking over some things, and I'll be to bed in a little bit." Jane said as she yawned. Maura walked up behind her girlfriend and started to massage her shoulders. Jane moaned softly the second she felt Maura's touch. Jane's head dropped so that Maura could have better access. Maura smiled, Jane had been working day and night for the past three weeks, and she deserved a break.

"You're so tense…honey you should take a break."

"I can't Maur…this guy has killed two girls. I can't find any connection between the girls, I have no D.N.A. no motive other than the guy is a psychopath!" Jane dropped her head in to her hands and groaned. Maura walked around the couch and sat next to Jane.

"It's going to be ok, we'll ketch this guy, and we always do." She said as she wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane ran her hand up and down Maura's arm and sighed.

"You're right…as usual..." said Jane, this caused Maura to smile and blush. Jane smiled and kissed Maura on the cheek before the both leaned back on the couch. Maura snuggled in to Jane's neck, Jane wrapped her arm tightly around Maura's waist.

"It will be ok…it will…We are Rizzoli and Isles….We don't give in to fear. We don't back down." Jane said more to herself then to Maura. Little did they both know that their daughter was awake, fully conscious, and their house echoed. Roman thought briefly about the murders her adoptive mother had spoken of. This man, women, whoever they were, new how to kill and get away with it. This thought traveled down her brain stem and through her spinal cord like ice, burning deep in to her legs. 'Don't concern yourself. Jane and Maura always ketch there guy.' With that, she closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep.

…

"ROMAN!" yelled Charlie from down the hall way as she sprinted toward her friend. Roman smiled to herself. For this was how Charlie greeted her every morning for the past three weeks. They had become closer. Roman had felt more comfortable around Charlie and the others. She had yet to however, tell them about her personal life. What she liked, where she came from. In her mind, if she didn't mention it, she could pretend it never happened. Even if just for a little while. Charlie only gave Roman a few seconds to close her locker before she crashed herself in to Roman and embraced her in a tight hug, which at this point, Roman was more than happy to return.

"CHARLIE!" Roman yelled back and they both laughed. Pulling away from Roman, Charlie smiled and said,

"What's up chicky chick?" She asked as she handed Roman a bottle of water from the vending machine in the cafeteria. Roman took it then nodded, silently thanking her.

"Nothing, just getting ready for Mr. Johnson's class."

"EW! That guy is a weirdo! I had him last year!"

"He seems nice though."

"Sometimes he can be a little too nice. Just watch out for him ok. Ill ketch you in music. See ya!"

With that Charlie skipped off to her next class. Roman smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so normal. So…happy to be her. She had a home, loving parents, a good friend, and she hadn't had a nightmare in a long time. Things were finally looking up. She herself, skipped to her first bell class. She entered the class room, the first one there. She saw Mr. Johnson sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Good morning Mr. Johnson."

He looked up from his work and smiled. "Good morning Ms. Smith, how was the journey in to our fine establishment?"

"Quite entertaining!" Roman chuckled. "And yours?"

"A little disruptive. Some air head decided to block my wife in so I had to give her a ride."

"I know what you mean, when people do that at my house, my…..mom flashes her badge and they seem more than happy to move."

"So, your mother is a cop?"

"A detective actually."

"Oh wow, isn't that something, and what does your father do?"

"Um….I actually don't have a father…my OTHER mom is a medical examiner. They met each other through work." She said as she sat in her normal seat. He nodded and smiled.

"That's great! I'm glad you have a stable support system at home." He said as he graded papers. She had become close to her math teacher as the weeks progressed.

"Thank you sir."

With one last smile, the bell rang, and the rest of the students were ushered in to the class room.

…

The day went on as usual, when Roman got to her music class, Charlie was already there. She waved at Roman to come and sit next to her, which Roman happily obeyed. Once she sat Charlie turned to her.

"So there's this big party this weekend at Henry's house, his parents are out of town, you wanna come?" Roman was taken aback by the question.

"Oh! Um….I honestly don't know…id have to talk to my parents." She stuttered out. Not only had she ever been invited to a party before. But she had no idea what her adoptive mothers would say. Jane was very protective, and Maura well...it was going to be hard to convince them. Roman was pulled out of her thoughts when her teacher spoke up.

"We will be pairing up with partners for a project. You and your partner will be picking and preforming a song in front of the class. On will play an instrument. The other vocalizing."

Charlie leaned over and whispered to Roman, "You wanna work together?" Roman just nodded.

"Do you play anything?"

Roman hesitantly nodded. Charlie smiled bid at her friend. Not knowing this about Roman.

"No way, what do you play?"

"Piano…"

"Awesome! I can't play anything so we are in luck! Ill sing if that's ok with you?"

Roman nodded and directed her attention toward the lecture over Mozart the teacher had been giving. But inside her head she was screaming. No one other than her family had seen her play. And if she had it her way NO ONE would see her play. Her piano was her gate way out of reality. It was her way of letting everything go. It scared her to let Charlie see this side of her no one was really supposed to see. This was a big deal for her. A new step that she wasn't sure she was ready to take. 'But then again my academic and creative upbringing demands that this step be taken.' She thought to herself. Whether she liked it or not this had to be done.

"So after school I'll come over to your house and we will work on it then." Said Charlie. Roman was brought out of her trance. She noticed the class had ended.

"Um…yeah that sounds good."

…..

Jane and Maura looked at the clock when they heard the door open and shut. 4:35 pm. Roman was right on time. Like she had made a point to be these last few weeks. Jane and Maura had been working late these few weeks so they set a time for Roman to be home. As Roman walked through the door, they heard her Talking to someone. Jane looked at Maura with a confused look, before walking out of the kitchen and in to the entry way. She was met with the sight of not just her daughter but another girl as well, one that she had never met before.

"Roman, sweetie who's this?" Jane asked looking at her daughter with wide eyes. Roman gulped and looked from Charlie to Jane.

"Um… Jane Rizzoli this is Charlie Phillips."

Charlie walked up to Jane and smiled, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli"

Jane hesitated for a few seconds then took ahold of Charlie's hand and smiled. "Hello Charlie, it's nice to meet you too. Maura, Babe we have company!" Jane yelled for Maura. Maura walked in to the entry way. Upon seeing Charlie, Maura smiled and took Charlie's hand.

"Hello! I'm Maura Isles it nice to meet you…?"

"Charlie. Charlie Phillips." Charlie smiled. There was an awkward silence among the four.

"Not that we don't enjoy Roman having a friend over but, why are you here?"

Roman and Charlie looked at each other. "Oh! Um, we have a music project we were gonna start today." Said Charlie. "Roman said she played the piano so…I hope that was ok?"

Jane and Maura smiled, happy that their daughter was given an opportunity to show her passion to someone other than them.

"Oh, yes of course! Please come in and make yourself at home! The piano is right through here." Jane said as she directed Charlie through the house, Roman close behind. They entered the room with the piano and Charlie smiled. Roman blushed crimson, this was usually her domain. A place that was known only to her and her family. Now, it was being visited by a complete stranger. Roman gulped as Charlie made her way to the piano. She sat her book bag down next to it before taking a seat on the end of the bench. This made Roman very nervous, she felt like her secrets were exposed and her comfort zone had been taken over, quite literally.

"Well we will leave you two to it!" said Maura as her and Jane exited the room, Jane turned around briefly and looked at Roman, giving her an 'an ok' sign. Roman nodded and Jane smiled one last time before leaving them alone. Roman felt a chill go down her back when silence filled the room. She was so wrapped up in the silence she didn't notice that Charlie had been staring at her for several minutes.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" said Roman, her voice sounding constricting.

"Um, I said are you gonna come over and play?"

"Oh…yes, yes of course…" Roman slowly walked over and sat on the other side of the bench. She noticed the piano was already open and music was laid out. The title of the song was 'I dreamed a dream.' The music for it was quite simple.

"Have you ever seen Les Miserables?" asked Charlie.

Roman thought about it, she never really watched TV. It never seemed that important. She looked at Charlie and slowly shook her head.

"Ok, well this song is from that movie and it's played on the piano, I thought maybe we could do this one. Or if you don't like it we can change it."

"No, this song is fine." Said Roman shakily. Charlie noticed that Roman's hands were trembling, hovering over the piano.

"Are you nervous?" Charlie asked. Roman saw the kindness in her friend's eyes.

"Yes, I am…I've never played in front of anyone other than my ….family before."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I've never sang in front of anyone. Like ever."

"Really…?"

Charlie looked in to Roman's eyes and smiled. "Yeah…really."

Roman felt a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Thankful she wasn't the only one who was nervous. With a small smile Roman looked at the music, cracked her knuckles, and started to play. The melody was slow and sweet. Roman smiled even bigger when Charlie started to sing.

I dreamed a dream in time gone by.

When hope was high and life worth living.

I dreamed that love would never die.

I dreamed that God would be forgiving.

Then I was young and unafraid.

Dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid.

No song unsung, no wine untasted.

But the tigers come at night.

With their voices soft as thunder.

As they tear your hope apart.

And they turn your dream to shame.

He slept a summer by my side.

He filled my days with endless wonder.

He took my childhood in his stride.

But he was gone when autumn came.

And still I dream he'll come to me.

That we'll live the years together.

But there are dreams that cannot be.

And there are storms we cannot weather.

I had a dream my life would be.

So different from this hell I'm living.

So different now from what it seemed.

Now life has killed.

The dream I dreamed.

When the song was over Roman's face was bright red and she smiled big at her friend.

"Your voice is amazing!" Roman yelled without thinking. Charlie just laughed and hugged her. As Roman hugged back she didn't notice that Jane and Maura were standing at the door. They smiled at the sight. It had been a rocky start, but Roman was finally starting to be normal. Things were finally starting to get better.

They continued to practice the song for hours until it was about 7:30 pm. Roman walked Charlie through the kitchen where Jane and Maura were fixing dinner.

"Charlie, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Maura as she set the table.

"Oh, thank you but I really should be getting home. Um…rain check?"

"Of course, anytime."

"Thank you Mrs. Isles. I'll see you this weekend Ro, I'll pick you up. Ok?'

"Ok…" Roman smiled. Charlie smiled and walked out the front door. Roman shut the door behind her. With her back to the door she slid down it, releasing a long breath. A long, long, long, yet happy day had accord.

Later that night as the three women sat at their dinner table conversing about their day, Jane felt the need to bring it up.

"So what's happening this weekend?" asked Jane as she took another bit of her salad. 'Shit, I forgot' thought Roman in mid chew.

"Um…just this …party Charlie invited me too…"

Both Jane and Maura stopped eating and stared at Roman. Jane dropped her fork as she finished chewing. Wondering when their daughter was going to mention this to them.

"And where is this party?" asked Jane.

"…I don't know the address, but it's at her friend Henry's house."

"Will the parents be there?"

Roman knew the answer to that question. She also knew that her parents would not allow her to attend. So she did something she had never done, never had the chance to do, and would regret.

"Yeah, his parents will be there."

Jane looked at Maura for a moment, as if they were sharing in a silent conversation.

"…may I go…" asked Roman, barely above a whisper. Jane and Maura took a few more minutes before they looked back at Roman.

"We'll see…"

After dinner was done and cleaned up, Roman went to her room. She found Joe Friday laying out on her bed. Roman chuckled tiredly as Joe's ears perked up. She collapsed down on her bed and Joe immediately attack kissed her face! She was laughing and loving on Joe Friday she didn't notice Jane walk in to her room and sit on her bed. Only when Jane pulled Joe off of her did she realize she was in the room.

"Oh, hey Jane."

"Hey…" Jane smiled as Roman scratched behind Joe's ears.

"What's up?" asked Roman seeing Jane's facial expression. Jane hesitated but then pulled out a pre-paid cell phone.

"What's this…?"

"It's a cell phone. I want to know when you arrive at the party. I want you home by eleven. Understand." Jane said before she was tackled by her daughter. Roman hugged Jane tightly and buried her face in Jane's neck.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Roman yelled and smiled big.

…

-That weekend-

Roman stood in front of the full length mirror in her bathroom. She decided to go casual. She wore a black tank top and a red pair of jeans. Her high tops. She put on a navy green jean jacket. Maura had bought her some make up awhile back. Now would be a good time to put it to use. She walked out of her room and down the hall way, in to the master bed room where Maura was reading a book and Jane was watching the red sox game. She knocked on the door frame.

"Hey…um…Maura"

Maura's head snapped up from her book. Upon seeing her daughter all dressed up, she smiled.

"Roman, you look beautiful!" at this Roman blushed.

"..Um… could you… help me put on makeup…I don't know how…" she said looking down. Maura's face lit up at this.

"Of course!" Maura jumped up and practically ran over to her bathroom. Jane chuckled at the sight. Maura hadn't been this excited since they found out they had successfully adopted Roman. Maura came out of there bathroom with a big box of god knows what. Roman gulped, instantly regretting the decision. But none the less she knew that if anyone could help her feel….pretty, it was Maura. Sitting on the bed, Maura went through her box, taking out eye liner and mascara, lip gloss and blush. Roman stood in the door way shuffling her feet. Not knowing if it was suitable for her break Maura's concentration or not. Only when Jane motioned for her to come in did she, so Maura could start the process.

….

6:30 pm. Charlie drove up to the Rizzoli-isles residence. She stayed parked there for a moment. Roman was new at the school. And tonight would be where she would meet all her friends in a new light. This party was where all the freaks, mutants and psychos were. She knew the people that would be there. She knew what they were all like. Roman would fit in nicely. She got out of her car was walked toward the door. She rang the doorbell. Roman answered the door and smiled warmly. When Charlie saw Roman, her face went blank. She had never seen Roman out of school attire. And she was beautiful.

"Wow….Ro, you look beautiful."

Roman blushed," thanks, you look beautiful too..." she said right before Jane ambushed them both.

"LADIES! PHOTO TIME!" she yelled as Maura came up behind both the girls and pushed them closer together. Once the pictures were taken and the embarrassment initiated, Jane told Charlie to have her back no later than eleven.

"Yes Mrs. Rizzoli I promise your daughter is in good hands."

Jane smiled and let the two girls leave.

…

The house was filled to the brim with people, loud music filled the halls. People talking and dancing. The party was so big, people were spilling out the front door. Roman stood outside the house looking at the scene, Charlie stood next to her.

"You ready!" Charlie asked with a smile. Roman stood still breathing in and out. This was nothing like she expected at all.

"….I….I have to call my m….Jane, before I go in. I told her I would."

"Ok, I'll wait."

Charlie stood there as Roman pulled out her cell phone and dialed Jane's number.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, its Roman, I am at the party ok."

"Ok, honey have a good time. Be home by eleven ok. We love you."

Roman felt her heart give a leap. She had never heard that from her adoptive parents. Or her biological. Or anyone really. Which only made her feel guiltier about lying to Jane and Maura.

"Roman? You still there."

"…Um…yes! Sorry yeah. Ok thanks, bye..." she hung up the phone quickly and let out a shaky breath.

"…You ready…?" asked Charlie again. Roman simply nodded. With that they walked up the stairs. And in to the crowded house. Roman instantly felt her muscles tense and she hands shake. So many people in one confined space. Spread around a class room was different. This was pure madness. She was drawn out of her thought when she felt a hand wrap around hers. She looked up and saw it was Charlie. This helped her heart rate drop a little. She gave a small smile as Charlie led her through the crowded house and in to the kitchen. It was less crowded then the rest of the house. Henry was dressed all in black and had on, what looked to be lipstick and eye shadow. You would think any normal person would be weirded out by this. But Roman wasn't normal. Henry walked over and gave Charlie a bear hug.

"Charlie! You made it!"

"…choking…not breathing…" Charlie chocked out. This caused Henry to pull away instantly and back up a few steps. He saw Roman and smiled.

"Good to see you RoRo! Charlie told me you were coming! I just didn't believe it!"

"Well believe it now dip shit!" said Charlie as she gave him a friendly shove. Roman laughed at their banter.

As the party went on, Roman became more and more at ease with the crowed and people. She slowly started to make eye contact with people. Smile. Nod her head to the music. She even got her own drink in the middle over the kitchen, and someone stopped her and told her a joke. And she was awkward with the person either. In her sense this was a big accomplishment. Little did she know is was all about to come crashing down…

She excused herself from Charlie and Henry to use the restroom. With some directions from Henry she made her way up the crowded stair well and to the bathroom. When she opened the door, the sight that greeted her was not pleasant. Three teenagers, circled around what appeared to be white powder a lined in rows on a mirror, a straw at its side. Roman froze, she dropped her cup as all of those terrible and frightfully painful memories that she had been slowly forgetting flooded back in to her memory. Her skin caught fire. Her head was spinning and aching. She saw her father abusing the same drug before abusing her after. R foster parents selling the white powder then getting arrested in the middle over the night for it. Her going to the hospital for unknowingly ingesting a little too much of the white powder. She was ten, she was just doing what they were doing…Roman stumbled back and away from the sight. She didn't feel safe anymore. She didn't feel comfortable. Or happy to be at this party. She wanted out and out then. She ran down the stairs and she saw Charlie over by the radio, talking to Kendal. Roman walked up to her.

"Take me home." She said.

"What?"

"TAKE ME HOME NOW!" Roman yelled at Charlie. Charlie saw that her friend was crying and was confused. She said bye to Kendal and took Roman's hand and lead her back out the door. They had parked around the corner to avoid getting out of a tight parking spot. They walked down the street in silence. Till Charlie couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What the fuck Ro! I thought you were having fun! I mean come on what was that all about!?"

Roman didn't answer. She stopped walking and stood there. Not wanting to be near Charlie right then. Charlie looked back at her friend, now even angrier than before. There was an ally that connected her to the street she had parked the car on.

"…look, I'm going to go get the car, give you a chance to simmer down some. Ok." With that Charlie was off down the alley leaving Roman alone. Roman hugged herself, trying to calm herself down, and it started to work. But this was short lived when she heard a blood curdling scream come from the ally. She heart rate spiked in seconds.

"Charlie!" Roman took off running down the alley way. It was dark and she could barely see anything. "Charlie…Charlie come on this isn't funny…" Suddenly she felt a big strong arm come around her neck in a choke hold. She screamed and struggled for dear life. Remembering how she used to get out of these, she brought her elbow down and slammed it back on to her attacker's rib cage. She heard a male voice groan in pain, so she did this action again and again. He finally let go of her neck only to grab her jacket. Roman smoothly slipped her arms out of her jacket and took off in a sprint. She fell to the ground suddenly. She looked back briefly to see what she had tripped over. Seeing Charlie lying unconscious. She screamed again as her attacker gripped her hair and pulled her head up off the ground. She felt something stick in to her neck and then everything went black…..


	8. Chapter 8

11:15 pm…Jane tapped her foot nervously as she sat on the couch in the living room. She hadn't heard from Roman sense she called her over three hours ago. Maura could see Jane's stress and worry.

"Maybe she lost track of time. She will be walking through that door any second now." Said Maura, trying to calm her girlfriend down.

"No, Maura. Roman is always home on time. She knows better. She would be here by now. Something is wrong…" Jane said, panic rising in her voice. Jane stood up abruptly and began pacing. Maura watched as Jane began to fidget with her hands. Maura then got up and walked over to Jane, she grabbed Jane by her forearms.

"Jane, sweetheart, she is ok. She with Charlie. Everything will be ok. Everything is ok. "Maura tried to calm Jane down but she herself was becoming concerned. It was now 11:20 pm. She knew Jane was right, something wasn't right. Jane looked in to Maura's eyes, her own eyes filled with fear and worry. Without another word Jane walked over to her cell phone, instantly dialing Frost's number.

"Frost."

"Frost, its Jane, I need you to put out a bolo on an emerald green 1997 Toyota corolla. The license plate number is GS14AL3." Jane read off of her phone. Maura was both appalled and thankful Jane took the license plate number down.

Frost, who was finishing up some paper work at the office, complied too Jane's request. He ran the plate number first.

"Jane, I got a hit on the license plate. It is registered to a Dorothy Phillips. She lives on 2345 Madison."

"Thanks Frost." Jane hung up the phone only to instantly grab her jacket, badge, and gun.

"Let's go." Jane walked out the door. She was on a mission. They got in the car, Jane on the driver's side. She sped, ran through red lights, weaved through traffic. She didn't care for the law right now. Once they were on the street, Jane practically skidded in to a parking spot in front of the residence. Jane didn't even wait for Maura to be unbuckled before she was out of the car and walking up the walk way. Maura hurried after Jane. Jane took her full fist and banged on the door.

"Boston Police! Open up!" Jane banged on the door some more. "OPEN THE DOOR!" she yelled angrily. Finally the door opened revealing a middle aged women in a night gown and a hair curlers.

"Yes! May I help you?!"

"Are you Dorothy Phillips?"

"Yes"

"Is your daughter Charlie Phillips?"

"Yes, what do you want with Charlotte?"

"Is you daughter home right now?"

"No, she is out at a party with her friends. Why what is going on?"

"Ma'am, I need to know the address of the house she is at, now."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Jane was out of patience. She didn't have the time or the sanity to talk to this women all night. Jane walked up to her and go way to in to her personal space. She pulled out her badge and held it up in her face.

"Dorothy…Mrs. Phillips… if you do not tell me the address in the next three seconds, I will arrest you for withholding crucial information from the Boston Police. Do you understand me?"

"…..2121 Jefferson. About four blocks over."

Jane instantly turned around and stormed off back to the car. Maura followed close behind. Once they were on the street, they could hear the party from down the street. This caused Jane to sneer. Which only got worse when she saw the actual house. Teenagers everywhere, drinking and acting like fools to loud screamo music. It was clear there were no parents supervising this party.

"Oh my god…"Maura said as she stared at the scene. Wondering if her daughter was in there. Jane got out of the car. Maura again following after her.

"Come on Maura." Jane walked up and in to the house, pushing past people. She grabbed a random teenage boy by the shoulder and turned him to her.

"Where is the host?" Jane said as she held up her badge. The boy's idiotic smile disappeared as he pointed at Henry, who was leaning against the fire place drinking out of a red plastic cup, (no doubt filled with alcohol) and talking to a girl. Jane marched up to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him close.

"You, where is Charlie and Roman!?"

"What?"

"CHARLIE! ROMAN! WHERE ARE THEY! "Jane yelled and slammed him against the wall.

"Jane! Stop it!" Maura yelled as she tried to pry her girlfriend off of Henry.

"Wow! Bitch I don't know where they are ok! They left hours ago! Roman like flipped out or something! Get off of me!"

Jane stared at him. 'Roman flipped? Shit, if they are not here, where are they…?' Jane thought to herself.

"Where did they park?" she asked

"I don't know man! Ok."

Jane growled as she let go of Henry and turned abruptly and walked out of the house. She and Maura looked all along the street for the car. They weren't at the party. They weren't at Charlie's house. Where the fuck were they? Jane and Maura walked further down the street. As they past the ally way Maura felt her heart constrict a little. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Maura? What are you doing? We have to go find that car!" Jane looked back at her girl friend with a confused and somewhat angered. Maura looked down the alley and without saying anything to Jane, she walked down the alley.

"JANE!"

Jane ran down the alley way and found Maura holding something. Once Jane got closer she noticed it was Romans jacket that she was wearing when she left the house. Tears openly fell down Maura's face, and Jane's own tears were not far behind. Jane pulled Maura in to her arms and Maura cried in her chest. Jane's tears were freely flowing now.

"What…what are we going to do…?" sobbed Maura.

"….we'll find her….we'll bring our baby back…"

…..

When Roman awoke, her head was pounding and she found she was freezing. She blinked a couple time's do to the fact that her vision was blurry. She felt like all of her wait was being transferred to her wrists. When she looked up, her vision clearer now, she saw that she was shackled and hanging on a rusty hook that was in a worn down beam of wood. Panic arose in her instantly. She was hanging a good six inches off the ground.

"Shit, no, no, no, no! NO!" Roman tried to break from she bonds. 'this isn't happening…your just having a nightmare again…if you close your eyes and open them again you'll be back in bed at home with Joe and Bass and Jane and Maura…' she closed her eyes tightly, so tight it hurt. But she knew it was futile. Memories of what happened flooded back in to her mind and she began to cry. She was kidnaped, she remembered seeing that terrible scene at the party….Charlie yelling at her….wait Charlie! Roman looked all over the room. It was dark and smelled like mold. There was one window letting in light. From what she could see there were empty shackles on hooks everywhere. No Charlie…

"Fuck…" out of all the predicaments Roman Smith had been in this was by far the worst. She had to get out. She started to struggle more when she heard steps above her. Then they came down the stairs. 'Shit! Shit!' with that thought combined with the sound coming closer, Roman went limp, letting her body relax she closed her eyes. Pretending she was still unconscious. She heard someone being dragged and the shuffling of big boots on cobble stone. The sounds stopped for a few seconds. Just when Roman thought she was in the clear, the foot steppes came closer and closer. Her heart beat faster and faster as the steps came nearer. She felt a hot breath on her face, and the worst kind of stench. She wanted so bad to cringe, to cry, to open her eyes. But she knew that if she did so. Bad things would happen. Just when the smell was becoming too much, whoever it was decided to back away and go back upstairs. When she was sure that it was safe, Roman opened her eyes and let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She looked up to see a new addition to the room. A female, completely nude, her head was bold. Blood ran down her inner thighs. The women's face looked beaten in. blood caked her nose and she had a black eye. Roman only knew who it was by the ice blue eyes that were barely open.

"Charlie….Charlie!" Roman struggled against her shackles again, feeling panic, fear, and anger boil inside her. "Charlie!"

"….r….ro…mm" Roman heard Charlie mumble.

"I'm coming Charlie!" Roman looked around the room. 'Come on…come on there has to be something I can use!' she looked up at the rusty hook. 'Maybe….' Roman was a 95 pound sixteen year old. She looked anorexic. She had little muscle in any part of her body. Her plan, somehow she had to pull her entire body up and let all of her weight drop, that way the hook, maybe, would come loose or break. Roman knew it was a long shot. She knew that she could do more harm to herself then good. But she had to try. With that she wrapped her hands firmly around the chain links and pulled. Pulled hard and barely got up. She dropped.

"Damn it all to hell." Roman mumbled. She tried again and again. Giving her situation, hope was abandoning her fast. Out of all the things that could be running through her head, the fact that she lied to Jane…that is what she thought about the most. She lied to her mother, and if she didn't….tears fell down her face. She looked over at Charlie's beaten and limp body, thinking about how Charlie may never see her mother again. Jane and Maura's face's flashed in Roman's mind. She would make it out of here so she could tell them she was sorry!

"Don't worry Charlie…I'll get us outta here…" Roman pulled herself up hard. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she pulled up more. She felt like her hands where being pulled out of socket, the shackles dug in to her skin. Blood caked her wrists. And even though she felt like she was well past her normal strength she still pulled up harder. Tears ran down her cheeks from both pain and sorrow. She could almost touch the rotting wood with her nose. Her eyes shut tight. She could hear the wood above her creek and groan, if she was going to do this, it had to be now. She let all of her weight fall. The wood cracked, the rusty hook broke completely in half. Roman felt her body drop to the cold wet cobble stone. She head hit the ground and a painful shock wave traveled quickly through her body. Her vision became blurry. 'No… I refuse to pass out. Not here. Not now.' Despite the extreme pain she felt in her bones, Roman shakily stood. Her hands still bound in the chains, she had to somehow get Charlie down. She walked swiftly over to where her friend hung.

"Just hang on Charlie. Everything is going to be ok." Roman harshly whispered as she looked around for something, anything to use. When she couldn't find anything, she looked up at Charlie's nude, unconscious form. How embarrassed she thought Charlie would be for Roman to see her like this.

"Sorry about this Charlie." She said as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist. Pressing herself against Charlie's bare thigh, she tried to lift her off of the hook. She was so weak and tired, but it didn't matter right now. If she worked hard enough and worked fast she could get her and Charlie out of there safe. She was able to lift Charlie up off the hook. Balancing Charlie's weight against her body, she slid Charlie down her and fell to the floor with Charlie in her lap. Charlie sat in Roman's lap, her head resting on Roman's shoulder. She looked so pale and cold. The only thing that confirmed that she wasn't a corps was the slow steady rising and falling of her chest. Roman wrapped her arms tightly around Charlie's torso. Roman saw the blood caked on Charlie's inner thighs up close, it trailed all the way up to her core. Roman felt even more tears run down her face.

"Oh Charlie…" Roman held her close.

"Well….well. How did you get down?" A familiar male voice said. Roman looked up.

"Mr. Johnson…"

….

3:45 am. Police had already taken away several members of the party and called their parents. As far as Jane and Maura were concerned the alley was their crime scene. Jane herself had already been through every inch of the alley, Maura dived in the dumpster. They found nothing. They put out a bolo on their daughter. Frost and Korsak interviewed all the neighbors. The look on Jane and Maura's faces scared people. They looked pissed at the world and like they were ready to kill. Jane gave harsh orders and yelled for police officers to get it done faster. She would find their daughter, if it was the last thing she did.

….

"Mr. Johnson…"

Mr. Johnson, Roman's (former) favorite teacher. The teacher she greeted with a warm smile every morning. The teacher who made her feel welcome…this couldn't be real. Mr. Johnson smiled down at Roman, the smile he gave her every morning.

"Hello Roman." He said in a casual voice which made Roman's stomach flip.

"It was you….you murdered those two girls! You…you raped and beat them…you…" Anger was now seeping through Roman's pours. She pulled Charlie to her protectively and glared up at him. "You raped Charlie…"

"I did." He said without the slightest change in expression.

"Why….why would you kidnap Charlie and me!? Why would you kill those innocent girls!?" Roman was in tears now. This made Johnson smirk. He crotched down to her level as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You want the truth Roman?" he said as reached to wipe a tear off of Roman's face. Roman flinched away from his hand. "Life became so boring. Those girls were my way of having fun. And well with you and Charlotte…what better way to have fun then to taunt the Boston Police department by taking their best agent and medical examiners daughter and best friend? It's a good way to put them in their place, don't you think?" He chuckled as he saw Roman's eyes go wide and she began to shake.

"You…sick bastard…" Roman said. His smirk quickly turned in to a frown and he suddenly pulled her up by her hair and off the ground. She screamed in pain and clawed at his arm. This had no effect on him what so ever.

"Maybe a few good hours in the freezer will give you better manners Mrs. Smith."

Leaving Charlie laying nude on the ground. Johnson dragged Roman up the stairs by her hair and through her in to a walk in freezer. He closed his eyes and smiled as he heard her bang on the door and scream in fear.


	9. Chapter 9

REST IN PEACE BARRY FROST…..YOU WILL BE MISSED DEARLY….3

Roman had no idea how long she had been in the freezer. After the first hour, she stopped banging on the door. She now was curled up in a ball in the corner. With her jacket gone and nothing else to keep her warm, she could no longer feel her bare arms. She was shaking violently, her teeth chattering, her hair was frozen. The shackles were frozen solid around her wrists, causing even more pain. All the bravery she had was leaving her slowly. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself. Her skin started to burn it was so cold. Roman barely heard the freezer door clank open and Johnson walk in. she glared up at him, not moving from her position. He smiled down at her. He said nothing as he grabbed the chain of her shackles and dragged her out of the freezer. Despite the obvious weakness she felt, she still struggled against him. He dragged her across a kitchen floor and up a stair well. Her head hitting each step as he dragged her. When they reached the top of stair well he turned and dragged her in to another room. It had old faded yellow wall paper with pictures of fruit on it. Hard wood floor. A broken slowly rotating fan. A small end table angled toward a newly polished silver hook. The room smelled of bleach. Probably newly cleaned. Johnson effortlessly lifted Roman up on to the hook. She kicked and thrashed and screamed. Johnson didn't even acknowledge this as a threat. He rubbed his hands together and walked casually out of the room. Roman looked up, solid wood and a new hook. No way she was going to get out of this the same way.

"Fuck!" she struggled more! He came back in with a laptop. He angled it toward where Roman hung. Roman saw that she was being recorded. Her insides went cold. This was going to be interesting.

…

12:45pm. Jane, Frost, Korsak, and Maura were all in the bull pen looking over a few suspects when it happened. Their computers were hacked. The screens went black.

"What the hell?" Jane said. Just as Frost tried to figure out what was going on the screens came back on…but what they saw made Maura cry instantly and Jane drop to her knees. Roman hanging on a hook next to a man in all black, he wore a ski mask. Roman struggled against her shackles.

"Good afternoon detective Rizzoli. Dr. Isles. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time. It seems like we have been playing this game for a while now. And this step I have taken, just makes it all the more interesting." He said, thanks to the computer his voice was a deep techno tone. He turned to Roman's figure. She stared at him, not expecting his fist to come up and collide hard with her jaw. Jane whimpered and covered her mouth. Roman tasted blood on her teeth and she was in terrible pain enough as it was. She whimpered and turned her head back to him. Jane and Maura were helpless to stop this. Frost tried his hardest to find where the signal was coming from, but it was bouncing all over the place.

"Jane I can't get a proper read on it."

"WELL TRY HARDER DAMNIT!"

She heard the man say something again on the screen. She stared and saw him close to her daughters face.

"What do you think about that Roman..?" he said. Roman looked over at the camera. Jane and Maura were watching on the other end…she couldn't let them see her like that. She wouldn't. She thought back to what she heard. 'We are Rizzoli and Isles, we don't give in to fear. We don't back down. I don't give in to fear…' she thought as she looked up in to his covered face. She spit a mixture of saliva and blood in his eyes.

"Go to hell…" at this she earned a punch in the ribs. She groaned and coughed. She would groan, she would whimper, she would cough. But she would not cry. To his, Jane's, and Maura's surprise, Roman started to chuckle.

"…please sir may I have another!?" she said as she chuckled. Johnson was all too happy to give her what she wanted. He did an elbow strike to the other side of her rib cage. She felt her ribs crack. She yelped hard and coughed. Jane covered her mouth and Maura turned away, not able to watch anymore.

"We are going to play a game Roman."

"Oh goodie, I love games…." She coughed as he pulled out of a nearby closet. Roman closed her eyes briefly when she saw what he pulled out. An old fashioned leather whip with metal spikes at the ends. Jane was grinding her teeth and tears ran down her face.

"I bet….you use that on ….all the girls…" Roman said between breaths. He smirked and laughed.

"No…no I don't…your special."

"….im a lucky girl." She said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "So…what's the game…?" she asked more serious. His smile grew wider.

"I'm glad you asked! See we are going to see how long it takes you to break, pass out, or beg for mercy. I love this game. Now! The rules are, you can't touch me. But honestly I don't think that will be a problem do you?"

Roman slowly shook her head. A bead of sweat rolled down her brow.

"Good. So do you understand the game for the most part?"

"….yes…but there's one problem….the only thing that makes me pass out….is one of your lectures…"

That comment got Roman a whip across her side. She screamed out, only for a second. The spikes cut through both her tank and skin like warm butter. Blood seemed through the wound. It was painful, but Roman honestly, had felt much worse. She breathed heavy and lifted her head. She gave him a smirk.

"I'm sorry Roman, what it was you were saying?" he asked. Roman looked at the camera out of the corner of her eye. She looked in to his eyes and said with the most serious voice she could muster.

"My mother….both of them are going to kick your AS–"before she could finish, Johnson gave her another whip to her other side. Roman groaned in pain. Jane and Maura were both franticly yelling at Frost and trying to find the signal. Maura looked up at the screens and whispered, "Just hang on baby girl…"

The torturing went on for another 20 minutes. Roman still hadn't caved. Johnson was becoming aggravated. Why wasn't this girl breaking? She hung there limp breathing heavy. She spit out blood on to the floor and lifted her head slightly. "Is that it…?" she said and he lunged forward and grabbed her neck tightly. He stared at her angrily. He was not use to such will. He looked from the camera to Roman then back at the camera.

"I think we will be beginning the process now. Good day detective. Doctor. Roman is there anything you'd like to say before we begin." He said harshly. Roman looked at the camera. At this moment, she didn't know if she would ever see her family again. She swallowed hard and said,

"Jane….Maura…" Both of her parents looked at the screen, tears in their eyes.

"Come on Roman, tell us where you are honey…" Jane said.

"….I love you guys too…" then the camera shut off.

…

The laptop was shut and pushed away off the table. It landed on the floor with a loud crash. Johnson ripped off the mask and ran his hand through his hair. He came over to stand in front of Roman.

"…fancy meeting you here…" said Roman smirking. The smirk quickly faded when Johnson started to undo her studded belt. He pulled it off effortlessly the wasted no time with his own. Roman gulped and started to shake. As he ran his big hand down the side of her face and down her breast. Just as he was about to undo her pants he heard the doorbell ring.

"Damnit!" he growled and walked out of the room. 'Come on Roman, think! Think!' she looked around the room. There was nothing with in foots reach…she looked up at the polished hook. Then she noticed it. The little hitch in the wood. That hook was recently screwed in…'THAT'S IT!' Roman's body was now filled with adrenalin. She gripped the chain links tightly and pulled up once more. She groaned and cried as blood ran down her arms. When she was up high enough she gripped the hook itself. She started to shimmy her body around. This caused the hook to start to unscrew. Roman smiled and chuckled. "It's working…its actually working…" she whispered to herself. Johnson was down stairs trying to get rid of a sales man for the church. He didn't have time for this. Roman was able to get the hook unscrewed enough to be able to literally pop it out of the wood. She, once again, let all her weight drop. The hook popped out and she dropped to the floor. She looked around the room. There was the closet she could hide in. No, he would look there first. She had to play this smart…it had been almost nine months since she needed to hide from someone. Roman quietly and quickly walked out of the room and in to the hall closet. Johnson was finally able to see the man off. He shut the door and huffed, running his fingers through his hair. With one last stroke he walked back upstairs to finish what he started. He entered the room and his heart instantly sunk in to the pit of his stomach. Roman was gone. He looked all around the room and in the closet. Nothing. 'Basement.' He reached in to the table's drawer and pulled out his pistol. He ran down the stairs. Roman while she was in the closet, took off her shoes so as not to be detected. She quickly and quietly followed after her kidnapper. She was going to get out of here. Not only her, but Charlie as well. She followed him as he ran down the basement stairs. Her original plan was to wait for him to run outside and lock him out. Roman looked down at the shackles that bound her hands together. She had a better idea…. '1…2….3….4…' she counted the steps between her and Johnson. He stood firmly planted on the basement floor. 'Here goes everything…' with that Roman leaped on to Johnson's back, wrapping the chain links around his throat. She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist and tugged on her rains. Johnson coughed, he dropped the gun to the floor and pulled at the chain. He turned his back to a brick beam that was in front of him and ran full force backward in to it. A monsoon of pain exploded in Romans body and she pulled tighter. He was slowly losing consciousness as he fell to his knees. Just as roman loosened her grip, Johnson reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling her off his back and on to the ground in front of him. He gripped her neck hard.

"It's over bitch! Its over!" he yelled and slammed her head down on the concrete. She saw out of the corner of her eye, the gun…she reached over and grabbed the gun and swung it full force at his head. When it made contact with his head, Roman felt his grip fall away and she instantly stood up, pointing the gun at him. He stared at her for a minute. Silence overcame them both.

"…easy now…you're not gonna shoot me…your too good for that…" said Johnson. For some odd reason this angered Roman, more than it should have. She looked at Johnson with hate and anger.

"Wanna bet?" with that she put a bullet straight through his knee cap. He gasped and screamed in pain.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"GO TO HELL!" Roman yelled as she hit him in the temple with the blunt end of the gun with all her might. He was out cold. Roman breathed heavy and stood there for a few moments, letting her mind process what she had just done. She started to panic. She ran over and checked his pulse. It was faint but still there. 'Ok, good, he is alive.' She though as she grabbed a pair of shackles that were hanging up. She pull his body over to the stairs and cuffed him to the stairs. She checked his pockets for a cell phone, she instead found car keys. 'maybe he left his phone in the car…' She though as she put them in her pocket. Roman turned to see Charlie still lying on the floor.

"Charlie!" Roman ran to her side and checked her pulse. It too was faint. She didn't have time to wait for help. She had to get Charlie to a doctor. The keys….the car…Roman had never driven before. But she had watched Maura and Jane do it. She had asked many questions….honestly….how hard could it be. First thing is first, get Charlie out of here. Roman wrapped her friend's arms around her shoulders and hoisted her up on to her back. Charlie was heavy, but what choice did Roman have? With one last look at Johnson's unconscious form, Roman slowly made her way up with stairs carrying Charlie on her back. She marched out in to the cold December air, instantly felling its chill. They were out in the middle of nowhere. Nothing ahead except a few corn fields and a long stretch of road. In the gravel drive way there was a 2011 Chevrolet suburban. Roman slowly made her way over to it and opened the back seat door. After hoisting Charlie in, she shut the door and climbed in the front seat. She took the keys franticly out of her pocket and started the car. Not knowing how to back out she simply turned the car and drove through the yard and on to the road. She drove down the empty road, thinking of only one thing, 'find help…'

…

"WHERE DID THEY GO!" yelled Jane as she tried to get the signal back. Korsak and Frost were doing everything they could but to Jane and Maura they weren't doing enough. Maura sat in a nearby chair. As they all yelled and panicked, Maura played over something her daughter had said.

"Lectures…"

Jane turned to Maura confused. "Maur, what are you talking about."

"Roman….she said that the only thing that could make her pass out was his lectures….it's a teacher…" Maura and Jane's eyes went wide.

"Maur, our daughter's a fucking genius." Jane said as she pulled up Roman's school website.

"Ok, Frost run these names. Kyle Mink, Daniel Buzz, and Robert Johnson." Jane said. Frost nodded and all three were clean.

"Damnit..." Jane kicked a chair. Frosts gave a confused look.

"Detective Frost?" said Maura.

"There is no record of a Robert Johnson existing before a year ago." He said. He ran to through facial recognition.

"Jane, Robert Johnson is an alias. His real name is Kevin Dolton…he is wanted for Rape and assault with a deadly weapon…and if this is right he own a property."

"Where Frost?"

He printed out the address of the house and all four of them were out the door.

…

Roman had been driving straight for an hour now and nothing. She was so busy trying to find a place to get help she didn't noticed that she was out of gas.

"NO! NO! FUCKING FUCK!" she yelled as the car came to a stop. She yelled and shook the steering wheel.

"…Rom….mman…" Roman darted her head to the back seat where Charlie laid.

"Charlie!"

"Rom…man…" Roman unbuckled herself and climbed in to the back seat.

"I'm here Charlie…"

"…I'm so …..C…old….Roman." with that Roman looked all over the car for anything to use. Nothing…Jesus… Roman softly lifted Charlie's torso up and climbed in behind her. Roman leaned Charlie back on to her chest, her head resting on Roman's shoulder. Roman wrapped her arms around Charlie to try to keep her warm. The car was slowly becoming like a refrigerator.

"It's ok Charlie….I've got you…"

…

The Gang pulled up to the house about three hours later. Jane instantly saw the tire marks.

"Think he knew we'd be coming? Took the girls and fled…Frost come on let's check the house. Maura you stay out here."

Maura stayed put as Jane, Frost, and Korsak went in. they checked the whole house until they finally got to the basement. Jane raised her gun the second she saw Johnson chained to the stairs, wide awake. He saw the detective and sighed with a smirk.

"You gonna read me my rights detective?" Jane pushed the gun to his chin.

"You think you deserve rights!?"

He chuckled. Jane glared at him. "Where is my daughter?"

He said nothing. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Jane aimed and fired, sending a bullet through his foot. He screamed in pain.

"I don't know you crazy bitch!"

Jane uncuffed the shackles and replaced them with her hand cuffs. "Get this animal outta here." Frost and Korsak did so. On their way to the police cruiser, Johnson laughed.

"Smart fucking girl."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jane. He gave her an annoyed look.

"They took my car."

Jane's face hardened. "You better pray your right." Jane took Maura by the hand and they drove off in the direction the tracks led.

….

"I'm…so tired….Ro…" Charlie breathed and she shook uncontrollably. She started to drift. Roman, (who was also shaking) shook Charlie by the shoulders.

"Stay awake Charlie….ok…stay awake…" she mumbled and ran her hand over Charlie's bold head. She knew if Charlie went to sleep there would be a good chance that she wouldn't wake up. Roman was so tired and weak. Her head was spinning and her vision was blurry. She just wanted to sleep…to go home and sleep in her warm bed…Joe Friday curled up next to her. Jane and Maura down the hall. Her eyes slowly started to close when she heard the blurred sound of sirens, and people. She could barely register what was happening. She felt Charlie's weight being lifted from her. Muffled voices. Roman smiled a little before letting her eyes close.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for so much support! If it weren't for all of you, this story would be where it is! Thank you Detective Marx for the support and confidence! You all tell me if you think this story should continue. Remember reviews are love!

…

Beep…..beep…..beep…. went the monitor causing Roman to stir in her hospital bed. Her eyes slowly opened and she was met with a white room. Her body ached and she could barely see anything. A shadowy figure looming over her. Her eyes widened, not sure of where she was or how she got there. She screamed as she swung her arm up, trying to punch the figure. Jane who had been sitting in a chair right next to her bed, she had been 'resting her eyes' instantly snapped up and grabbed Roman's arm. Careful not to touch her daughters newly bandaged wrists.

"Wow! Roman calm down it's just the doctor!" Jane yelled as Roman struggled against her. Roman could barely hear Jane over the vast ringing in her ears. She lunged for the doctor. He called for the nurse to bring cuffs.

"HEY! YOU CALL ONE MORE TIME ILL FIND A PLACE TO PUT THAT NEEDAL! BACK OFF ALL OF YOU!" Jane yelled at the doctor and the nurses that had walked in. they instantly backed off. Jane pushed Roman's body down on to the bed and made Roman look at her. Roman screamed and struggled against her more and more.

"Roman! It's me! Jane!"

Jane came in to focus in Roman's eyes. Roman instantly froze. She knew it had only been roughly 11 hours since she had seen her guardians but to her it felt like months. She honestly couldn't tell if Jane was real or not. She reached up and placed her hand on Jane's face. When her hand made contact with Jane's skin, Roman broke out in to tears. She got away. She was safe, Charlie was sa- CHARLIE!

"Charlie!? Charlie! Jane we have to find Charlie!" Roman jolted up and shut her eyes tightly at the pain. Jane gently pushed her back down.

"Hey, it's ok! Charlie is ok! She is across the hall. Maura went to go check on her a second ago."

Roman relaxed only a smidge. Her guard was still up as she looked around the room. It was so quiet and bright. Her hands started to shake. Roman looked down and saw her bandaged wrists. She stared off in to space at the memory. She stayed like that for a few moments. Not saying a word, just playing the whole kidnapping over in her head. Some parts made her cringe, others made her angry. The only thing that brought her out of the trance was Maura's voice saying "oh thank god!" and her arms wrapping around Roman and pulling her in to Maura's chest. Roman sucked in a breath and upon feeling Maura's warm and tender arms wrap around her, she literally collapsed into them. She wiped away her tears from before, she refused to let them see her cry anymore.

"I want to see Charlie…" Roman said in a stern voice. Maura's eyes flickered to Jane worriedly. Maura pulled away from Roman and knelt down beside her bed.

"Charlie is in a very sensitive state right now sweetie. They put her to sleep to allow her wounds to heal."

"How is she…?" Roman asked looking down at her bandaged hands.

"She's tired…"

"You know that's not what I meant…we all know what happened out there. All three of us know what that SON OF A BITCH did to Charlie. So, how is she?"

The room fell silent. "She has a broken jaw and multiple fractures. She had a concussion, and multiple hematomas….and due to significant damage to her vaginal area….she won't be able to reproduce…." Maura said in a low tone, not missing the angry look on their daughters face.

"If I can't see her now…then I'll wait." Roman had come this far with Charlie, she was not about to leave her now. Honestly after all they had been through. After all Charlie had been through. Roman didn't trust anyone else with her. Jane got up from her seat and motioned for Maura to follow. Reluctantly, Maura pulled away from Roman's side and followed Jane to the door. When they got out in to the hall way Jane fiddled with her hands and paced. Maura leaned against the door frame watching her girlfriend.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Jane rasped.

"Jane language."

"She can't stay here. Medically they have no reason to keep her here right? We agreed that when she woke up, we were signing the papers and taking her home."

"She won't go without Charlie Jane."

"Then we will make her." said Jane strongly and stopped pacing to stand in front of Maura.

"You're going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do after everything she's been through!"

Jane softly gabbed Maura's forearms and looked at her directly in the eyes and said in a pleading voice.

"Maura, she needs to come home. Roman needs to sleep in her own bed and get away from this ciaos." Jane stared in to Maura's eyes. It had been a long and terrible experience for everyone.

"At least let her see Charlie before we have to go. She NEEDS that too."

…

Roman stood in the hospital's restroom that was in her room putting on the clothes that Jane and Maura brought her. She winced in pain as she pulled the long sleeved black V neck over her head. She had been avoiding making eye contact with her reflection in the mirror. The thought of seeing what that monster did to her scared her. She leaned against the bathroom door and closed her eyes. Images of Johnson running his hands all over her flashed through her memory like lightning. She jolted and sucked in a breath. She opened her eyes quickly and let out a shaky breath. She took a moment to compose herself as much as she could and opened the door, stepping back in to the room. Jane and Maura's heads snapped up when their daughter walked through the door. Their intense stares made Roman a little uncomfortable. She knew that they were concerned and scared and just a tad bit overwhelmed with grief. This is why Roman did her best to shrug it off and slowly walk to the bed and grabbed her jacket.

"Take me to Charlie….please…." said Roman looking at the ground. Jane and Maura looked at each other and got up awkwardly. They lead Roman across the hall and in to Charlie's room. Roman gasped when she saw her friend. Charlie's face was painted blue and purple with bruises. The swelling had gone down. She was hooked up to an I.V. her head was just starting to get some fuzz. Tears ran down Roman's face as she approached the bed. She didn't even notice Charlie's parents sitting on a sofa against the wall. The four adults watched as Roman sat on the edge of the bed and took up Charlie's hand. She looked over her friends face.

"….Hey Charlie….you're looking a lot better….you're not as pale….and your face is starting to retake its shape…" Roman said softly, afraid if she spoke to loud, Charlie would awake. "I'm sorry…I'm just trying to make things….less terrible…" Roman squeezed Charlie's hand and cried more. " I'm…so so sorry Charlie…I should have done something…I should have woke up sooner…I shouldn't have let you go to the car alone….I shouldn't have ran out of that house….I'm so sorry…" Roman cried and laid her head on Charlie's lap.

"Oh my god…" Jane closed her eyes and mumbled under her breath. She never wanted anything like this to happen to her daughter. And she certainly never wanted her daughter to think that what happened was all her fault. Everything in the room was quite for what seemed like hours. Charlie's parents had left to go get food, trusting that their daughter was in good hands. Roman lifted her head up and the look she had on her face was one that scared both of her parents. For her face was blank. No emotion in it at all. The light that they had grown so fond of had drained from her eyes.

"Jane….can you do me the biggest favor I will ever ask of you…?"

Jane did not respond right away. She was so overwhelmed with that look on her daughters face.

"Sure baby, what do you need?"

"Can you have an officer come and watch her room until she is well enough to go home….? I would do it myself…but I have a feeling that the only reason I am here now is because you and Maura will be taking me home soon….and I don't have the energy or the strength to fight you on it right now….so please….do this for me…and I promise I won't ask for anything else ever again…." Roman didn't meet Jane's eyes. She just stared at her best friend and held her hand tightly. In all honesty how could Jane say no. it was clear that their daughter had become very protective of her friend. Technically she didn't have the authority to make that call. But she did know a cop who would do anything for her if under the right circumstances.

"Sure sweetie whatever you need." After saying these words Jane pulled out her phone and called Frankie.

…..

Frankie walked as fast as he could without drawing attention. When he saw Jane standing outside a room biting her nails, he waved and yelled.

"JANE! OVER HERE!" Jane snapped her head up to her brother and walked over to him.

"Hey Frankie."

"Hey, your call sounded urgent. Is Roman ok!? What did the doctor say?"

"She's as fine as she can be…but I need a favor…"

"…Yeah sure Jane what is it?"

"I need you to stay here and watch over Roman's friend until the doctor confirms she is ok to go home."

"What? Jane that's crazy! That could be days! Weeks!"

"Have officers rotate with you!"

"Jane do you hear yourself! She's fine! She is away from all of that! She-"

"Frankie…..please…..do this for Roman….she is worried sick about Charlie….she doesn't trust anyone else with her….please…I really don't want to have to drag my daughter out of here by force…"

There was a moment of silence between the siblings.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it for Roman." Said Frankie. Jane let out a breath in relief.

"Thanks man." Frankie followed Jane into the room where Maura watched Roman as she held Charlie's hand. Maura saw Frankie and smiled.

"Roman…sweetie Uncle Frankie is here to watch Charlie for you ok…" said Maura in the most upbeat voice she could muster. Roman didn't even flinch. She didn't look away. Nothing. Roman brought her hand up to Charlie's cheek and stroked it softly.

"did you hear that Charlie? Someone is here to watch over you….I'll be back soon ok…I promise…" Roman sat up from the bed, only to move closer to Charlie and place her lips on Charlie's forehead. She didn't even kiss her forehead, just placed her lips on Charlie's skin. This action often made her feel calm and warm when Jane or Maura preformed this action.

The ride home was so silent it hurt. Maura sat in the back with Roman, holding her close. Roman aloud this to happen. She had missed the warmth of her parent's arms. It was the only thing that made her feel at this point. Once at home, Roman walked in and looked around the house. As if she was seeing it for the first time. Nothing had changed about the house. And in yet everything felt different. She could barely recognize her surroundings….

"Roman….um…you hungry…? You want us to make you something…?" Jane asked.

"…I'm tried…I'm gonna go to bed…good night." Without another word Roman walked down the main hall way and in to her room. She shut the door behind her. Her room was clean. Probably Maura's or Angela's doing. New sheets on her bed. Roman took a few minutes to stand there, examining her surroundings. Only when she was satisfied did she slowly walk over to her bed and sit in the dead center. She pulled up her knees to her chest and sat in silence. She stared at the wall straight ahead. She didn't sleep that night. Not even a little.


	11. Chapter 11

Roman hadn't slept in days. She hadn't talked to her parents or even came out of her room. She refused to eat even though her stomach felt like it was eating its self. Anytime Maura or Jane came in to offer her food she would decline, they tried to force feed her but Roman would enter a state of pure rage and start clawing and screaming at her parents so they did what they're daughter wanted and left her be, it had been three days sense she had last seen Charlie. She just sat down in the middle of her bed, staring straight ahead. Every time her eyes would start to close she would see his face and jump awake. The never ending nightmare… Roman clenched her teeth and held back tears. She stared straight ahead as her vision was becoming blurry. Finally deciding to get up, Roman shakily scooted to the side of her bed. The floor felt like ice on her bare feet. She sucked in a sharp breath and forced her body up. Instantly she started to loose balance and fell back on to the bed. Her legs were in great pain, Roman breath heavy and gritted her teeth. After an hour of tedious work, Roman slowly and softly scooted her feet across the hard wood floor of the main hall way. She was in a daze. She was light headed and her eyes felt heavy. Roman made her way in to the kitchen. Through her blurry vision she could see Jane and Maura's fuzzy figures. Jane saw Roman out of the corner of her eye and jolted up putting a smile on her face.

"Hey honey!" Jane said. Her smile faded when she saw Roman losing her balance. Jane lunged forward out of her chair and caught Roman as she was falling over. Roman felt warm strong arms envelope her and she tried to say an 'I'm sorry' but all that came out was a shallow breath. Jane stared down at her daughter and then slowly moved her gaze to Maura. Maura seemed to already know what to do. She went to the fridge and grabbed a large pitcher of water. After seeing this, Jane picked Roman up bridal style and sat her upon the kitchen counter. Maura walked over with a large glass up water in hand. Jane softly but swiftly tilted Roman's head back.

"Come on sweetie you have to drink." Said Maura as she opened up Roman's mouth and slowly poured the ice cold liquid down her throat. The liquid poured down in to Roman's gullet and sent shivers through her body. She soon felt like she was drowning. Roman's eyes shot open wide and she pushed Maura and the cup of water away. The cup fell to the floor as Roman puked up some of the water and went in to a violent coughing fit. Jane held Roman steady as she coughed. Maura got up and refilled the cup. As Maura walked toward her Roman was suddenly frightened. She started to back up further on to the counter shaking her head.

"Roman…you have to drink…" said Maura once again. Roman seemed to shrink back at Maura's words. Maura then sat the cup on the counter next to Roman.

"Its ok…its ok…you drink it." Said Maura. Roman stared at Maura is a way that broke Jane's heart. She was staring at Maura with fear and caution. Like if she didn't stay on guard Maura would strike. She quickly grabbed the cup and scooted back further on to the counter. She sipped at the water at first then chugged it down. Not thinking of manners or anything for that matter, Roman let the water run down her chin soaking her shirt. She through the cup to the floor and breathed heavy. Jane's eyes darted back and forth between Roman and Maura. Roman seemed to be brought back to reality in that moment. She stared at Maura with an expression of complete guilt.

"…oh my g…Maura I'm…." Roman squeaked as tears started to well up in her eyes. Maura slowly moved forward, not wanting to frighten the girl anymore then she already has. As Maura came closer she had a chance to truly examine her daughter. Roman truly looked exhausted, her skin was pale white, her eyes glazed over and blood shot. A full black ring around her left eye and a large purple bruise where that monster beat her. Her cheek bones where fully visible. She looked so Mel nourished. Maura felt tears rolling down her face as she reached for her daughter's hand. Roman pulled her hand away sharply, drawling in a breath. She looked in to Jane's and Maura's eyes then swiftly and in one quick motion, jumped off the counter and ran back down the hall struggling not to trip. Roman burst through her door and turned on her heel, slamming the door. She breathed heavy and was shaking violently. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her room. Romans eyes grew wide and she pressed her body up against the door with all her might trying to keep her mother's from entering her only safe space.

"Roman? Baby please let us in we just want to make sure you're ok!" Roman heard Jane's muffled voice from behind her door. When Jane was met with no answer she became even more worried and twice as afraid. She banged on the door hard.

"ROMAN OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

"Jane! That's enough! You're going to scare her more!"

"What the hell do you think we should do Maura!? Wait for her until she starves to death!? No! She needs to come out and get some food in her stomach! She needs to get better!"

"Yes but this is not the way!"

"Like hell it isn't!"

Roman listened to her parents yell at each other about her wellbeing and her scars began to burn and itch. She clawed at them fiercely, scratching at the pale skin of her arm.

"Jane just let's leave her be for right now ok! We will come back around lunch time!" things were silent for a long while. Roman continued to scratch as the burning had only increased.

"Fine…" and with that both of them were gone. It was only then that Roman looked down at her arm and saw that her fingers were caked with blood and the skin of her scars were now under her fingernails. Blood ran down her arm dripping on to the floor.

"Shit!" Roman struggled to get up as she could only use one hand. Once she was up she ran to her bathroom and ran some hot water in the sink and mixed it with soap. Once the sick was full she dunked her entire arm in the soapy mixture. She cringed and hissed as the water turned from a kind of grey to a murky light red. As the silence of the house enveloped Roman, she couldn't help but cry.

"what am I going to do…."


End file.
